Le Cantique de Sherlock
by Hanako Hayashi
Summary: Traduction de Sherlock's Scarf. Sherlock et John viennent tout juste de découvrir qu'il y a plus que de l'amitié entre eux. Le passé de Sherlock devient un problème. Troisième partie de "Aucun autre coeur que le tien" et suite de "Toujours le dernier à comprendre" et "Absolument fantastique".
1. Chapter 1

Le Cantique de Sherlock

_**Résumé **__: Sherlock et John viennent tout juste de découvrir qu'il y a plus que de l'amitié entre eux. Le passé de Sherlock devient un problème. Partie 3 de la série __**"Aucun autre coeur que le tien"**__._

_**Note de l'auteur**__ : Cette histoire est une séquelle à mes deux fictions précédentes __**"Toujours le dernier à comprendre"**__ et __**"Absolument fantastique"**__. Ce sera probablement plus compréhensible en lisant d'abord l'une d'entre elles ou les deux, comme les deux racontent comment John et Sherlock vont se retrouver là, au milieu de cette première scène qui est une __épique séance de bécotage !_

_**Warnings**__: Sherlock/John. Slash, slash, slash. Si les relations homme-homme ne sont pas votre tasse de thé, alors pour l'amour du ciel, allez ailleurs et écartez vos yeux. Références à une précédente relation abusive, au consentement douteux._

_**Note de la traductrice**__ : Toujours aussi fière de traduire cette série de __**Sherlock's Scarf**__.__ Et je tiens à dire, bien plus que l'histoire, ce sont les paroles de la chanson de Salomon qui m'ont presque faite pleurer, parce à elles-seules, elles racontent toute l'histoire. Je n'ai pas de bible hein ^^ et en trouver la traduction sur internet est difficile, alors j'ai traduit les paroles moi-même, et aux vues de la fiction dont il est question, j'ai décidé que pour la traduction, les paroles parleraient de deux hommes. Ah et je préviens, quand John dit qu'il est amoureux, il ne blague pas hein, il est littéralement A-MOU-REUX. Les anglais utilisent facilement de petits surnoms affectueux, entre amis et en couple. __N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ! Et merci à **Sherlock's Scarf** de me laisser la traduire !_

_**Autre note à Shir** : Re-laisse-moi ton adresse mail en mp s'il-te-plait, car elle ne s'est pas affichée dans ta review, n'oublie pas de mettre des espaces à plusieurs endroits de ton mail, pour qu'il puisse s'afficher correctement. Merci pour tes gentilles reviews !_

_**IMPORTANT ! **__Visualisez bien Sherlock, lorsqu'il était complètement paniqué après avoir "vu" le chien, dans l'épisode "Les chiens de Baskerville". Vous comprendrez bientôt pourquoi je vous demande ça =) Je rappelle également que l'auteur, tout comme les scénaristes de la série Sherlock, a basé son Sherlock sur le Syndrome d'Asperger (l'Autisme donc). Bonne lecture._

**(1) **_Sandy Duncan est une actrice connue pour son interprétation de Peter Pan à Broadway._

**(2) **_Dans la version originale Sherlock dit "A Bit Not Good", ce qui correspond au "Pas vraiment non" de John en réponse au "Ce n'est pas bon ?" de Sherlock lors du tout premier épisode quand le détective se demande pourquoi Jennifer Wilson aurait pensé à sa fille morte avant de mourir. En français ça ne colle pas, donc j'ai pris une autre phrase du même épisode qui correspond à la situation. Le "Je sais que ce n'est pas un souci", scène du restaurant que nous avons tous en tête ;)_

* * *

_**EDIT** : Suite à la review de **Ligeia1987**, j'ai dû me poser la question quant à savoir si le mot "Song" dans le titre même de cette fiction n'était pas à considérer comme étant au sens "chant religieux". J'ai alors demandé à l'auteur, qui m'a effectivement confirmé que, à y réfléchir, elle dirait que c'est bien au sens "Cantique" qu'elle pensait. **Le titre français passe donc** de **"La chanson de Sherlock"** à **"Le Cantique de Sherlock"**. Désolé pour les habitués ! Moi aussi je m'y était attaché =)_

* * *

Chapitre 1 :

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

_**"Qu'il m'embrasse avec les baisers de sa bouche,  
car sa tendresse est plus délicieuse que le vin.  
Dans son ombre exquise je me suis assis,  
et son fruit est doux à mon goût.  
Mon amour est mien et je suis sien."  
- Le Cantique de Salomon**_

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

_Je suis en train d'embrasser Sherlock. Mieux encore, Sherlock est en train de m'embrasser._

N'est-ce pas le moment où je dois me réveiller ?

Jusqu'à hier, je n'avais même pas réalisé à quel point je voulais que ceci arrive. Les dernières 24 heures ont été une tornade qui a changé ma vie. J'avais bu des verres avec Sarah, et l'avais finalement arrosée de toute ma confusion à propos de cette obsession que tout le monde a envers ma relation avec mon fou de colocataire. Elle avait gentiment, mais de façon impitoyable, fait remarquer qu'il était évident pour tout le monde _(bien que ça ne le soit pas pour moi) _que j'étais amoureux de Sherlock.

Après une longue nuit passée à sonder mon âme, j'ai dû réaliser qu'elle avait raison. Que Dieu me vienne en aide, j'ai été ensorcelé par ce déraisonnable et merveilleux cinglé. Je préférais passer un samedi après-midi avec lui, à fouiller dans une benne à la recherche de doigts coupés (si _seulement_ je pouvais exagérer en utilisant cet exemple), plutôt que de passer le même temps avec quelqu'un d'autre, à faire quelque chose de normal.  
La normalité n'est pas pour moi.

Donc c'est une bonne chose, d'avoir trouvé Sherlock.

Parce que là, à cet instant même, rien n'a jamais été aussi bon de toute ma vie. Nous sommes affalés sur le canapé, chemises hors du pantalon, échevelés, bras et jambes emmêlées ensembles, échangeant nos souffles, nos langues s'encerclant et dansant, et je suis plus que conscient d'une certaine pression, dure et chaude, contre ma hanche. Je note aussi que mon propre jean manque de place dans une zone spécifique, mon érection est en voie de devenir un... eh bien... problème _grandissant_. Si je ne calme pas le jeu, je vais venir dans mon caleçon comme un adolescent porté par ses hormones. Il est dur de croire que j'approche des 40 ans.

Je me relève à contre-coeur, un exploit rendu encore plus difficile à réaliser à cause des petits gémissements poussés par Sherlock (Oh mon Dieu, moi, c'est _moi _qui lui fait ça !). Je caresse sa joue, embrasse légèrement son cou, riant doucement dans son oreille.

Il se recule, m'étudie, avec cet adorable et confus demi-sourire sur le visage, celui qu'il a quand il n'est pas sûr de "sur quoi" porte la plaisanterie. J'aime cette expression, et la déteste en même temps. Je l'aime parce qu'elle est si maladroitement charmante, comme si il essayait un nouveau visage, fraîchement sortit d'une boîte, et qu'il n'était pas sûr qu'il lui aille bien. Mais elle me brise le coeur, parce qu'elle me montre le petit garçon à l'intérieur, celui qui est certain que quelqu'un se moque de lui, _encore_. Je me dépêche de justifier mon rire, pour effacer les peurs de ce Sherlock si jeune, si vulnérable.

"- Bon, je pense pouvoir arrêter de dire 'Je ne suis pas gay' à Angelo, Lestrade et tous ceux que nous connaissons."

Le sourire de Sherlock s'élargit en un vrai sourire, celui que si peu de personne peuvent voir. Mon coeur tambourine quand je me rends compte qu'il me fait assez confiance pour le partager avec moi. Le sourire est quelque chose de magique, transformant le visage de Sherlock en une parfaite, irréprochable sculpture de plis et lignes de rires, qui reflètent cette âme extraordinaire.

(Hey, je l'avais bien dit que je suis fou amoureux.)

La bouche de Sherlock s'étire encore plus, et il me regarde, un sourcil relevé.

"- Tu n'es plus attiré par les femmes, John ?"

"- Pour l'instant, je suis uniquement attiré par toi. Je ne peux pas imaginer que quelqu'un, homme ou femme, puisse m'attirer de nouveau un jour."

"- Dans le passé, j'ai remarqué que tu étais attiré par les individus des deux genres, John. Je ne pense pas que tu sois gay, mais bisexuel, ou peut-être pansexuel."

"- Pansexuel ?"

"- Attiré par des personnes particulières, au lieu d'un genre général." clarifie Sherlock. "Pas mal de gens ne font pas la distinction entre ces deux types d'orientation sexuelle."

"- Hmm. Docteur John Watson : Pansexuel. Tu as peut-être raison." Je m'arrête un moment, puis me lance dans un fou rire. "Au début je pensais qu'être _**pan**_sexuel signifiait 'être attiré par des hommes en tenues vertes qui peuvent voler'."

Les yeux de Sherlock brillent en me fixant.

"- En fait John, tu pourrais prouver que ça l'est. Le plus souvent, c'est une femme qui joue Peter Pan, à la fois sur scène et dans les films, parce que les harnais de sécurité utilisés pour le vol causent d'intenses inconforts pour les acteurs. Est-ce que Sandy Duncan**(1) **fait tourner ton moteur ?"

"- Crétin." Je plaque Sherlock contre les coussins du canapé, l'immobilisant pour un autre baiser. "Je pense que tu as là _largement _de quoi trouver la personne qui fait tourner mon moteur."

Il enroule ses jambes autour des miennes, manoeuvrant pour nous retourner donc je me retrouve sur le dos, son corps long et mince pressé contre moi. Je gémis en sentant comme une déferlante de chaleur dans mon aine.

"- En effet."

_**oOoOo**_

Et Sherlock et moi nous embrassons encore. Embrasser Sherlock n'a rien à voir avec embrasser n'importe lequel de mes anciens rencards. Il a cette même précision et cette quête de la perfection, celles qu'il applique dans chacune de ses actions. Il est tout simplement _incroyable_. Comment j'ai pu ne pas réaliser jusqu'à maintenant qu'il est fait pour moi ?

Sherlock se recule, les lèvres gonflées et rougies par les baisers _(mes baisers !)_, et il me sourit.

"- Ça va ?"

"- Tout va bien, Sherlock."

Il se niche contre ma poitrine, bercé par mes bras, et enroule fermement ses bras autour de moi. Je sens ses doigts longs et minces tracer paresseusement des cercles le long de mes côtes. Nous restons longtemps allongés comme ça, mais au bout d'un moment mon estomac me trahit, gargouillant bruyamment dans le calme de l'appartement. Sherlock lâche un rire étouffé contre ma poitrine.

"- Chinois ou Indien, John ?"

Je souris.

"- Chinois, je pense."

Sherlock sort son portable de sa poche et envoie rapidement un message à notre restaurant Chinois préféré, au bout de Baker Street. Vingt minutes plus tard, la sonnette retentit. Je commence à me redresser. Sherlock grogne et me rallonge.

"- Laisse faire Mme Hudson."

"- Sherlock, je ne vais pas lui faire payer notre repas. Laisse-moi y aller, je reviens et je te donnerai les beignets de crevettes que tu adores."

Il gronde mais me relâche.

Je me précipite en bas, passant en quelques pas devant la porte de Mme Hudson. Je paye le livreur, puis retourne vers les escaliers, pour me retrouver face à notre logeuse, me regardant malicieusement, une lueur dans le regard.

"- Il était temps vous aussi, John Watson !"

J'ouvre grand la bouche, stupéfait. Elle est assez souvent... si... dingue, si étourdie. Puis brusquement, il y a des moments où elle devient presque aussi perspicace que Sherlock.

Elle sourit, espiègle. "Je pensais que vous n'y arriveriez jamais tous les deux. Pour l'amour de Dieu les garçons, pourquoi avez-vous été si longs ?"

"- Je...je..." Il n'y a aucun mot approprié. C'est une bonne question. _Pourquoi ça m'a pris autant de temps ? _"... Je ne sais pas."

"- Vous êtes stupides et ignorants, tous les deux. Trop têtus pour voir ce que tous les autres voient. Clair comme de l'eau de roche."

Impulsivement, je m'avance et l'enlace rapidement, la submergeant de sacs pleins de nourriture Chinoise à emporter. Elle me tapote le bras, souriant tendrement.

"Allez-y. Je poserai des scones devant la porte, dans le salon, comme ça vous aurez quelque chose de bon pour un petit déjeuner au lit, demain." elle me fait un clin d'oeil. "Maintenant montez retrouver votre homme."

Je me rue à l'étage pour rejoindre mon... colocataire... ami... petit-ami ?  
_  
__Amant ?_

_Sûrement bientôt._

_**oOoOo**_

Plus tard dans la soirée, après un nombre important de câlins ainsi que de fous rires, et une longue séance de bécotage, nous nous sommes réinstallés dans le salon, dans les bras de l'autre, sur le canapé. Je suis sincèrement heureux de voir cette autre partie de Sherlock. Il a toujours été plus tactile avec moi qu'avec les autres. La plupart des gens ne sont pas autorisés à le toucher, autrement qu'avec une froide poignée de main. Il me laisse le toucher, même le malmener parfois, mais il y avait toujours eu de la réserve, une ligne que je ne pouvais pas franchir.

Et maintenant nous sommes là, enlacés sur le canapé, nous embrassant, nous caressant, et il ne semble pas avoir de réticences à être touché et caressé. En fait, il n'arrête pas de me tirer contre lui, d'enrouler fermement ses bras autour de moi, ses mains et sa bouche explorant, découvrant de nouveaux goûts et de nouvelles odeurs, comme si il enregistrait tous les détails de chacun des centimètres de peau de mon visage et mon cou, pour la suite.

En un rien de temps il m'a rendu haletant, en voulant désespérément plus, plus de contacts. Je m'éloigne un peu, et lève des doigts tremblants pour défaire maladroitement les boutons de cette chemise pourpre _fichtrement sexy_. Le regard brûlant de Sherlock ne quitte pas le mien (Seigneur, _ces yeux _!) pendant que je m'attelle à retirer ses boutons, puis à faire glisser le tissu soyeux pour dévoiler cette peau que je n'ai pas encore exploré.

Je passe mes mains sous sa chemise, dévoile ses épaules, puis la dépose sur le sol près du canapé. Son torse est _exquis_. Je me souviens être resté médusé la première fois que j'ai vu Sherlock sans chemise. Je m'étais attendu à apercevoir ses côtes, peut-être un sternum légèrement enfoncé, et des vertèbres saillantes. Pas du tout, en fait il est très élancé, Sherlock est fait de muscles solides, et son corps est une oeuvre d'art, de muscles lisses et d'albâtre. Sherlock est comme l'homme de Vitruve, mais en chair et en os.

(Ouais, ouais, je sais. _Fou amoureux_, tu te souviens ?)

Je m'arrête le temps d'enlever ma propre chemise, ignorant les boutons en la faisant simplement passer par-dessus ma tête, puis je la jette avec force à travers la pièce. Plus tard nous la retrouverons pendouillant sur la corne de la tête de vache accrochée au mur, mais pour l'instant, aucun d'entre nous n'y fait attention, il y a des choses plus importantes à faire.

Maintenant que je suis réellement autorisé à toucher cette parfaite peau de porcelaine, j'ai bien l'intention d'en profiter. Je m'en approche et la lèche, le long de sa clavicule jusqu'au début de son sternum. En sentant ma langue caresser ce creux si sensible, Sherlock gémit et rejette sa tête en arrière, exposant son long cou, semblable à celui d'un cygne. Sa gorge s'agite convulsivement lorsque j'y dépose des baisers, faisant mon chemin jusqu'à sa mâchoire pour ensuite capturer ses lèvres pleines, avec les miennes.

Je mords gentiment sa lèvre inférieure, et quand sa bouche s'ouvre pour relâcher son souffle saccadé, je me jette sur l'occasion d'approfondir le baiser, j'y introduis ma langue. Il plonge ses mains dans mes cheveux, il me rapproche. Nos poitrines nues se pressent l'une contre l'autre, et nos érections, toujours prisonnières, glissent ensembles en une délicieuse friction.

Je libère la merveilleuse bouche de Sherlock et commence à embrasser sa poitrine, douce et musclée. Je donne un rapide coup de langue à un de ses tétons dur. Sherlock halète _"John !"_, il a des spasmes.

_Hmmm_... il est si incroyablement sensible ici. J'envoie ma main gauche taquiner son téton droit tandis que je continue à jouer de ma langue avec le gauche. Sherlock se tend et gémit, perdu dans les sensations.

Je progresse dans mon exploration et descends sur son ventre, je plonge ma langue en son nombril, ce qui provoque un autre gémissement, et Sherlock empoigne mes cheveux en tremblotant. Je donne un autre coup de langue à son nombril (si incroyablement sexy), puis je remonte l'embrasser encore une fois, tout en faisant serpenter une de mes mains jusqu'à saisir ses fesses, d'une poignée pleine de promesses.

Ça va trop vite. Tout ce que je veux, c'est continuer de découvrir les mystères de son corps, de le voir se tordre sous mes mains et ma bouche. Être avec lui est un miracle, et je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête, jamais.

Mais je réalise que maintenant Sherlock frissonne et a du mal à respirer. Vraiment... tout est si récent, si soudain. Ces sentiments que j'ai pour Sherlock ne sont pas_ réellement _nouveaux, ils ont évolués depuis un certain temps. Pourtant, jusqu'à hier je ne les avais pas vraiment analysés, et je me pensais encore hétérosexuel. On peut sans aucun doute dire que c'est une expérience mémorable. Peut-être que ralentir un petit peu les choses ne serait pas une mauvaise idée.

J'embrasse Sherlock une fois de plus avant de me redresser en m'appuyant sur un coude, puis avec ma main libre je trace des petits cercles sur sa nuque. _Bordel_, il fait plus que frissonner... il tremble comme une feuille.

"- Sherlock ? Sherlock qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?"

Sherlock ouvre les yeux, mais son regard refuse de croiser le mien. Je m'éloigne encore de manière à pouvoir m'asseoir, et prends doucement sa main afin de le remonter près de moi. Prudemment, je place un bras autour de ses épaules, sans le serrer, de sorte à ce qu'il ne se sente pas emprisonné. Il s'assied, courbé en avant, les poings fermés dans ses cheveux, le regard rivé vers le sol.

"- Sherlock ? S'il-te-plaît parle-moi. _S'il-te-plaît_."

Pas de réponse.

"Sherlock." Je me mets par terre, en face de lui, posé sur mes genoux, et je suis horrifié de le voir légèrement se balancer d'avant en arrière, perdu dans sa propre tête. "_Sherlock !_"

"- Je suis désolé John." il chuchote. "Je suis désolé, je suis désolé... pardon... pardon..."

"- Sherlock, tu n'as _rien_ à te reprocher. _Rien_ !" J'approche mes bras et touche doucement ses mains, les détachant calmement de ses cheveux éparts puis les serrant dans les miennes. "S'il-te-plaît, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?"

Mes propres mains tremblent maintenant. _Comment ai-je pu le blesser ?_

Les doigts de Sherlock serrent les miens à en blanchir. Il lève les yeux puis voit le choc et l'inquiétude sur mon visage, et étonnamment, ma détresse semble l'aider. Il se redresse vaguement, regagne un peu de sang-froid, et amène une de mes mains à sa bouche, appuyant un baiser tremblant sur nos doigts crispés.

Je me relève du sol, et m'installe soigneusement près de lui sur le canapé. Détachant calmement nos mains, je me penche et l'attire avec précaution dans une étreinte. Au bout d'un moment, il pose sa tête contre mon torse et soupire profondément.

"Sherlock, pourquoi... qu'est-ce qu'il s'est_ passé_, là ? Est-ce que je t'ai fait mal ? Où est-ce que tu es parti comme ça ?"

Sherlock avale durement sa salive et colle son nez contre moi, puis il murmure :

"- Non, tu ne m'as pas fait mal John. Je suis désolé... Je ne voulais pas..."

"- _Arrête ça_ Sherlock. Je te l'ai dit, tu n'as pas à être désolé. Je ne veux. Plus. Aucune. Excuses." Je pose ma main sous son menton et tourne son visage pour que ses yeux rencontrent les miens. "Compris ?"

Il avale de nouveau sa salive et acquiesce. Le tremblement s'est complètement calmé, mais il est presque aussi mou qu'une poupée de chiffon. Je nous déplace, de manière à ce que je sois adossé contre l'accoudoir du canapé, la jambe gauche dépliée sur le long des dossiers, puis j'entraîne Sherlock à s'installer contre mon torse pour ensuite placer mon autre jambe contre lui. Ainsi je le maintiens complètement, dans une étreinte légère, rassurante.

"- Maintenant, dis-moi."

Durant une seconde, je pense qu'il va refuser de me répondre. Mais finalement il souffle intensément, et murmure de nouveau.

"- Je suis dés– je veux dire, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, John. Je crois que j'ai paniqué."

J'hésite quelques instants, mais je dois lui demander, je dois _savoir_.

"- Sherlock, est-ce... tu ne voulais pas que je t'embrasse ? Est-ce que j'ai mal interprété la situation ?"

"- Non !"

Il se tortille un brin pour me faire face, alors je peux intercepter son regard, et la sincérité que j'y lis est incontestable.

"J'_aime_ t'embrasser, John. J'ai juste un peu paniqué. Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas... que je n'ai... et j'ai oublié comment on... comment..."

Sa voix s'éteint, et je me retiens de l'étouffer avec des mots réconfortants. Il a besoin de trouver lui-même un moyen de dire ce qu'il a à dire.

Regarder Sherlock lutter pour trouver ses mots est insupportable. Il est toujours si rapide, si vif, il est "Monsieur Mot De La Fin". Le voir si perdu, si démuni, c'est en train de me briser.

"John, j'ai si désespérément souhaité avoir raison, souhaité que tu veuilles... de moi. Et maintenant je crois que tout est peut-être vrai, et ça me fait si peur."

_Oh_. Je me penche vers l'avant, déposant doucement près de ses lèvres le plus tendre des baisers.

"- Sherlock... J'ai passé la nuit dernière à me questionner, à Regent's Park, à penser à toi. J'ai réalisé cette nuit-là que... je te... ah, _putain_. C'est si _difficile_, et je ne sais pas _pourquoi_. Je pense que... j'ai _peur_ de te le dire, peur de t'effrayer."

L'intense regard translucide et nacré de Sherlock ne quitte pas le mien, comme si il m'encourageait à poursuivre.

"Sherlock, j'ai réalisé la nuit dernière, que je suis amoureux de toi."

Je ne peux pas continuer de le regarder, ce regard argenté, c'est juste trop pour moi. Mon estomac se retourne, il roule de panique. Il n'est jamais simple de sauter le pas du 'Je t'aime', et je ne me suis jamais déclaré à un _homme _jusqu'à maintenant. Et Sherlock peut être si distant, si critique. 'Je suis amoureux de toi' sera sans doute trop sentimental pour qu'il le tolère.

Les doigts longs, et élégants de Sherlock font le tour de ma mâchoire, tournent ma tête, me forcent à le regarder. Sa voix est légèrement rauque, chevrotante.

"John... Moi aussi, je suis amoureux de toi."

_Oh_.

_Oh mon Dieu, oui_.

_**oOoOo**_

Sherlock s'avance, capture mes lèvres avec les siennes, et m'entraîne dans le baiser le plus doux que je n'ai jamais eu. Ce sont de légers, de tendres baisers cette fois, où nos langues se caressent faiblement, et nos lèvres glissent de manière soyeuse, l'une contre l'autre. Je l'aime. _Et il m'aime_.

Un miracle.

Je ne veux pas briser la magie de l'instant, donc j'essaye de rester dans la lenteur et la douceur. Les mains de Sherlock se baladent sur ma poitrine, et j'ai les deux mains enfouies dans ses cheveux fins. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi perdu en quelqu'un – le reste du monde pourrait s'écrouler, je ne le remarquerais pas, aussi longtemps que je resterai ici, dans ses bras.

Cependant, la raison nous ramène sur terre. Je me rends compte que le feu de la cheminée s'est éteint, et que le froid s'attaque à ma poitrine et mes épaules nues. Sherlock frissonne d'un coup, je le serre contre moi pour le réchauffer.

"- Sherlock ?"

"- Oui, John ?"

"- Ça te dirais d'aller dans une des chambres ?"

À la seconde où je dis ça, je supplie tous les Dieux de ne l'avoir jamais fait. Sherlock... s'est gelé. Il n'y a pas d'autres mots pour le décrire. Son corps est devenu entièrement rigide, et la température de sa peau semble réellement chuter. Tout son langage corporel est en train de crier _Non_.

"Sherlock... Sherlock ! Ne t'en vas pas une nouvelle fois. S'il-te-plaît. _Parle_-moi. Il est évident que quelque chose ne va pas._ Je t'en prie _parle-moi, amour."

Il lève avec lenteur un regard terrifié vers moi, mais chuchote :

"- Ce n'est rien – je vais bien. On peut aller dans la mienne. J'ai changé les draps ce matin, et je te promets que j'ai retiré toutes mes expériences."

Il me fait l'horrible sourire '_pour les autres_', celui qui n'atteint pas ses yeux. Le sourire que je considère comme '_juste-pour-John_' n'est pas là.

"- Sherlock..."

Mais il est déjà debout, tirant ma main pour me pousser à le suivre. Déconcerté, je vais jusqu'à sa chambre avec lui, malade d'inquiétude en voyant le chemin qu'à soudainement prit cette soirée.

_**oOoOo**_

Dans la chambre de Sherlock, nous restons debout, face à l'autre, durant un long, un silencieux moment. Je caresse sa joue, désirant revoir la joie qui brillait dans ses yeux, tout à l'heure. _Où est partie cette lumière intérieure ?_

Sherlock attrape la boucle de ma ceinture, l'ouvre, et me retire d'un seul coup mon jean et mon caleçon en un mouvement rapide. Surpris, je m'apprête à lui retirer aussi, mais il se recule, les enlève lui-même, puis monte sur le lit.

"- Sherlock..."

Il remonte la couette et le drap de dessus, et sous mes yeux choqués, il se met sur ses coudes et ses genoux puis me présente son postérieur parfaitement bien formé. Je reste figé, sidéré quand il me souffle "Je... Je suis prêt John."

_Sainte Marie Mère de Dieu. Mais merde, c'est quoi ça ?_

"Sherlock ?" Je prends soin de rester à côté de lui, ne voulant pas trop m'approcher tant que la situation n'est pas claire. "Sherlock... mon amour... qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

"- Je suis prêt pour toi, pour le sexe, John."

Sa voix est rude, tremblotante et ça me brise le coeur.

"- Sherlock Holmes, retourne-toi et parle-moi. Immédiatement."

Il se tourne, l'air confus et terrifié. _Terrifié ! Par moi ?_

"- Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux John ? Tu as dit que nous devions aller dans la chambre. J'ai supposé que tu voulais avoir des relations sexuelles."

"- Sherlock... il y a tellement de sujets à aborder dans cette situation... Je vois difficilement où commencer. Tout d'abord..."

Je me retourne pour prendre sa robe de chambre bleue, accrochée à la porte, et je le recouvre avec. Je ne supporte pas de le voir si vulnérable. Nous allons aller au bout de ce problème, mais j'ai besoin qu'il conserve sa dignité pendant que nous le ferons. Ensuite je m'installe à côté de lui, au bord du lit, et rabat la couette sur mes genoux._ Ça ne me fera pas de mal de garder également un peu de ma dignité._

"Sherlock, amour, avant tout, à moins que nous ne soyons tous les deux prêts pour ça, personne n'aura de relations sexuelles ce soir. Parce que... je ne sens pas la '_bonne_' vibration venant de toi, même si tu déclares le contraire." Je prends sa main froide dans la mienne. "Deuxièmement, et le plus important, Sherlock, tu es complètement terrifié. Je ne t'ai vu comme ça qu'une seule fois avant – quand nous étions dans le Dartmoor – et tu avais été drogué. Que je sache, aucun scientifique timbré n'a lâché un nuage de fumée chimique stimulant la peur dans notre appartement. Je peux donc seulement en conclure que tu as peur _de moi_."

Sherlock laisse tomber ses mains, refusant de croiser mon regard. Ça me fait mal, plus que tout. Il a toujours été capable de me regarder dans les yeux, il a toujours été impitoyable avec ce regard vif-argent. C'est manifestement de la peur et de la _honte _que projettent ces yeux, ça m'anéanti.

"Sherlock, regarde-moi. S'il-te-plaît. Ce soir tu m'as dit la chose la plus merveilleuse qui soit, que tu es amoureux de moi. Je t'aime, tellement. S'il-te-plaît, regarde-moi."

Lentement, Sherlock relève la tête, et ses yeux bordés de rouge fixent les miens. Je m'approche et prends son visage entre mes mains.

"Sherlock, j'ai besoin de te poser certaines questions. J'ai besoin de comprendre. Tu me fais confiance ?"

Il se penche vers moi, pose son front contre le mien, et soupire.

"- Oui John."

_**oOoOo**_

Je prends mon temps avant de parler, j'essaye de former mes questions dans ma tête. _Il faut que j'avance doucement là..._

"- Sherlock, tu sais que je n'ai pas vraiment d'expérience avec les hommes. En fait, il n'y a seulement eu qu'un 'accrochage' avec un autre homme, lorsque j'étais à l'Université."

J'hésite, décidant de ne pas parler de mon expérience avec les femmes, puisque j'ai l'impression que Sherlock a déjà déduit ce qu'il fallait de ce côté, et qu'en plus il se sentirait intimidé de comparer notre nombre total de partenaires.

Il bouge inconfortablement, me lisant probablement comme il lit tout ce qui passe sous son microscope, je me demande pourquoi je m'embête encore à tenter de lui cacher quoi que ce soit.

"Sherlock, tu peux me dire combien d'expériences tu as eu ?" Il ne répond pas tout de suite, donc je me dépêche d'ajouter : "Je ne veux pas comparer nos 'scores' ou autre, amour. Je veux juste vérifier si mes suppositions sont justes."

Les coins de sa bouche se lèvent sarcastiquement.

"- Je déteins sur toi, John. Je pense que déduire le nombre de partenaires sexuels de ton amant potentiel se situe dans la rubrique ' Ce N'est Pas un Souci'**(2)**."

Je lui souris, soulagé d'apercevoir un éclat du Sherlock familier, un éclat de _mon_ Sherlock. Il m'est très difficile de faire face à cet étranger timide. Ça fait du bien de savoir que mon Sherlock est toujours là.

"- Je pense qu'il n'y a eu qu'une personne Sherlock. J'ai raison ?"

Il fronce les sourcils. Je lui rends le regard, et il baisse yeux en acquiesçant.

"Sherlock, est-ce que cet homme... a été cruel avec toi ? Est-ce qu'il t'a blessé ? Est-ce qu'il t'a _frappé_ ?"

Un autre hochement de tête, lent et affirmatif. Mes poings se serrent sur la couette, et je peux sentir la pression de mon sang monter en flèche. _Reste calme_. Je prends de profondes respirations. Sherlock me regarde avec accablement.

"Est-ce c'est..." Je désigne le lit, près de l'endroit où il s'est mis en une position soumise. "...comme ça que vos relations sexuelles se déroulaient ? Attendait-il de toi que tu te soumettes dès qu'il en avait envie ? Il ne t'a jamais fait l'amour ?"

Ses sourcils se froncent, et je réalise à mon grand désarroi, qu'il ne comprend vraiment pas la question.

"Sherlock... la façon dont je t'ai embrassé tout à l'heure, en descendant dans ton cou et sur ta poitrine, en te caressant et te touchant – il ne t'a jamais touché comme ça ?"

Il secoue négativement la tête, me regardant comme si je lui avais demandé si son ancien partenaire jonglait avec des quilles en feu avant le sexe, ou quelque chose d'autre d'aussi étrange. Mon coeur se brise encore une fois, pour le jeune Sherlock qui n'a jamais eu la chance d'être caressé et _chéri_ par un amant.

"Mon amour, je suis désolé de te poser des questions si personnelles, mais j'ai besoin de savoir une dernière chose. Quand tous les deux vous aviez... des relations... est-ce qu'il prenait d'abord le temps de te préparer ? Est-ce qu'il utilisait du lubrifiant ? Est-ce qu'il y allait doucement ?"

Encore une contestation étonnée. _Fils de pute_. Si jamais je trouve celui qui a blessé mon Sherlock de cette façon...

"Ok, Sherlock. Plus de questions. Tu peux me parler de toutes les choses avec lesquelles tu te sens assez à l'aise, mais je ne vais plus rien te demander pour l'instant." Je me baisse pour ramasser le boxer en soie de Sherlock qui traîne parmi les vêtements jetés sur le plancher. "Tiens. Remet ça, et viens contre moi, juste pour dormir d'accord ?"

Sherlock est déconcerté.

"- Tu ne veux pas de sexe ? Tu veux juste _dormir _ici ?"

"- Si ça ne te dérange pas, amour. Je veux te serrer contre moi cette nuit, et me réveiller près de toi demain matin. Je pense que tant que nous n'aurons pas réglé certaines choses, nous attendrons pour le sexe."

Son petit sourire à demi-confus est de retour, et il est plus adorable et bouleversant que jamais. Je mets la main sur mon caleçon gris posé au sol, et l'enfile. Puis je me déplace jusqu'à l'autre partie du lit et me place sous la couverture.

"Aller viens Sherlock. On doit dormir un peu."

Il me rejoint sous la couverture, et viens se blottir entre mes bras avec hésitation. Je nous place délibérément comme nous l'étions sur le canapé, plus tôt, et je peux sentir son corps se détendre contre moi, grâce à cette position familière. Il se sert de mon épaule non douloureuse comme oreiller, et nous restons allongés paisiblement, moi caressant le dos de sa main posée sur mon torse.

"- John ?"

Sa voix est toujours si incertaine, si loin du Sherlock habituel. Cette profonde vulnérabilité risque d'être douloureuse pour moi, si elle ne devient pas une véritable source de souffrance. Je le serre un peu plus contre moi, et dépose un baiser dans les cheveux qui me chatouillent la poitrine.

"- Oui, amour ?" Je le sens frotter son nez contre moi, clairement ravi par ce surnom.

"- Je comprendrais si tu ne veux plus... si tu préférerais..." il grogne de frustration, de toute évidence agacé parce qu'il n'est pas capable de s'exprimer distinctement. Sherlock n'est jamais à court de mots, ça doit le rendre fou. Je le serre encore, je tente de l'encourager sans rien dire. "On peut revenir à notre relation d'avant, si c'est ce que tu préfères. Mais juste... s'il-te-plaît, ne pars pas."

J'approche ma main, j'agrippe son menton et tourne sa tête jusqu'à plonger dans son regard.

"- Sherlock. Il n'y a rien, de toute ma vie, que j'ai voulu avec tant de force. C'est peut-être nouveau, mais c'est réel, et c'est sérieux. Je n'irai nulle part."

Son sourire, le _sourire-juste-pour-John_, s'étend lentement le long de son visage. Il s'approche pour m'embrasser légèrement, ensuite il retourne se blottir contre mon épaule. Et presque trop bas pour que ça puisse être entendu, il me chuchote "Je t'aime."

Finalement il s'assoupit, et je regarde son adorable visage endormi, il a l'air si jeune quand il ne réfléchit plus, et qu'il est détendu. Je ne peux pas me lasser de sa beauté parfaite, et penser qu'il est à moi (_À moi !_), ça va jusqu'à faire trembler mon âme. L'idée même que quelqu'un ait pu maltraiter et abuser d'une si précieuse créature me fait_ enrager_. Quel fou... Quel _monstre_... peut avoir violé et abandonné un trésor pareil ?

Je m'oblige à desserrer les poings, j'essaye de calmer ma respiration. J'en saurais plus demain, ça je le promets, et si possible, cet _enfoiré de bâtard de merde_ qui a fait du mal à Sherlock (_mon Sherlock à moi, le mien, à moi_) souffrira énormément pour l'avoir touché. Je m'imagine de quelles façons je vais lui faire payer.

Il s'écoule beaucoup de temps avant que je ne m'endorme.

_À__ suivre…_

_Et voilà, donc ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis parfaitement consciente que ce Sherlock ci en dérangera plus d'un. Mais même lui, ne peux pas réagir implacablement en revivant dans sa tête son… agression. En tout cas, moi je veux un John comme ça ! Pour lui aussi il est difficile et surprenant de voir Sherlock ainsi. Bon en tout cas côté fluffy, y a pas à s'en faire XD _

_Je trouve ça mignon aussi, dans le sens où l'on se rend vraiment compte que John est le plus mature des deux, et que Sherlock a vraiment besoin d'être protégé parfois. Comme dans l'épisode du Banquier Aveugle, quand Sebastian dit que tout le monde le détestait, l'expression blessé de Sherlock donne envie de lui faire un câlin. _

_Je tiens aussi à dire, que Sherlock baisse plusieurs fois les yeux face à Sebastian, quand il parle, quand il se tourne vers lui. Prenez le temps de re-visionner ^^_

_Ah ! Et la nouvelle partie, la cinquième que __**Sherlock's Scarf**__ est en train de publier… OH MON DIEU elle déchire ! Sa version du post-Reichenbach est extraordinaire =)_

_À__ la semaine prochaine =)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello tout le monde !  
Merci pour vos reviews, c'est toujours aussi absolument fantastique de les lire ;)_

_Alors, tout d'abord, je vais parler de Sherlock et John. Eh bien oui, ils sont sûrement un peu OOC (ou beaucoup à vous de voir), mais Sherlock ne peut pas réagir de manière spécifique à un passé pareil. Personne ne peut savoir comment il réagirait sauf Steven Moffat et Mark Gatiss, et j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas demain la veille qu'ils écriront un truc dans ce genre (mais on les aime quand même hein). Donc au final, et logiquement, tous les Sherlock et John de fanfictions sont OOC, après ce n'est que plus ou moins ^^_  
_Quand à John, eh bien il est médecin, et amoureux, donc ce n'est pas le premier cas qu'il rencontre j'imagine, et il sait comment il faut se comporter et ne pas se comporter. Et puis c'est l'homme qu'il aime, il est donc normal, je trouve, qu'il réagisse comme ça, quitte à se lancer dans l'utilisation de surnoms adorables (bien que ça ne soit pas ça qui le motive au fond XD)._

_Bonne lecture et à tout de suite._

_**Warnings**__ : Avertissements pour ce chapitre. Références explicites à une précédente relation abusive, non-consentie, et agression sexuelle._

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

_**"Mon aimé me parle et me dit,  
'Lève-toi, mon amour, mon bel amour, viens avec moi.  
Regarde ! L'hiver est passée, la pluie ne tombe plus et s'en est allée.  
Les fleurs paraissent sur la terre,  
c'est la saison des chants,  
dans nos landes roucoulent les colombes.  
Les premiers fruits poussent sur le figuier,  
les vignes en fleurs répandent leurs parfums.  
Lève-toi, viens mon amour,  
mon bel amour, viens avec moi.'"  
– Le Cantique de Salomon**_

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

La lumière du soleil éclairant le lit me réveille, elle dépose sa chaleur sur mon visage. Je commence à bouger et m'étirer, avant d'arrêter tout mouvement une fois mes yeux ouverts. Juste là, deux yeux clairs d'un vert tirant vers le bleu m'observent, à quelques centimètres de moi.

Pendant que je reprends mes marques (la _chambre _de Sherlock, le _lit_ de Sherlock, _Sherlock_!), les souvenirs de la nuit dernière me submergent, et mon coeur tente de sortir de ma poitrine. Sherlock est allongé à côté de moi, appuyé sur un coude, et il me fixe. Il a dû me regarder dormir.

Ça devrait être quelque peu perturbant, pourtant ça ne fait qu'allumer un feu rougeoyant en mon bas-ventre. L'expression dans ses yeux... il a l'air d'avoir découvert un trésor. _Ç__a m'appartient__._

"- Bonjour."

Je lui lance un sourire endormi, et lève ma main pour flatter les boucles en bataille qui tombent sur son front.

"- Bonjour John."

Il a la trace du pli de son oreiller imprimée sur la joue, ça lui donne un air si innocent, attendrissant. Son _sourire-juste-pour-John_ prend place sur son visage, il fait disparaître le pli de tissu sous une ligne de rire. Mon Dieu, il est _magnifique_.

"- Tu m'observes quand je dors Sherlock ?" Je le taquine. "Ça fait un peu voyeur, tu ne penses pas ?"

Il glousse et sa voix grave me fait frissonner.

"- Il se pourrait que je sois un petit peu obsédé par toi, John. Te regarder dormir, te voir te réveiller, c'est tout nouveau. Savais-tu que ta lèvre supérieure est à peu près trente pour-cent plus gonflée, quand tu dors profondément ?"

J'éclate de rire en touchant ma lèvre du haut.

"- Merci. Je crois bien avoir besoin d'un petit quelque chose, pour me réveiller complètement."

Je m'avance, faisant passer mes mains à travers les excitantes boucles situées sur le haut de sa nuque. J'abaisse sa tête pour l'embrasser tendrement. Ses lèvres sont si étonnamment douces et onctueuses. Prenant soudainement conscience de ne pas m'être lavé les dents, je relâche sa nuque et me place sur mon coude.

"Alors, tu as bien dormi ?"

"- C'est drôle. Je ne suis pas fan du sommeil, comme tu le sais John. Mais cette nuit, j'ai... adoré dormir. Je me sens vraiment en forme ce matin. Et... en fait, j'ai _faim_."

"- Tu as faim !" Je saute hors du lit en souriant comme un fou. "Mme Hudson m'a dit qu'elle nous laisserait des scones pour le petit-déjeuner. Je crois qu'hier, elle en a fait à l'orange et cranberries. Ce sont tes préférés non ?"

Sherlock sourit. "On peut les amener ici, pour un petit-déjeuner au lit ?"

"- Tu prends les scones – elle a dit qu'elle les avait posés dans le salon. Je vais mettre l'eau à chauffer pour le thé."

"- On se voit dans la cuisine."

_**oOoOo**_

J'ai eu le temps de faire bouillir l'eau, de préparer deux tasses de thé, et Sherlock n'est toujours pas réapparu dans la cuisine. C'est là que je me m'aperçois entendre des voix basses, à travers les portes coulissantes fermées, qui séparent la cuisine du salon. Je repose les tasses, et m'en vais les ouvrir.

Oh, _génial_. Mycroft.

Sherlock est enroulé dans sa robe de chambre bleue, et il est vautré dans le canapé, l'air sombre, pinçant les cordes de son violon. Mycroft Holmes est proprement assis dans mon fauteuil, tripotant minutieusement une minuscule peluche de fils, sur la jambe de son pantalon.

Je suis d'un seul coup extrêmement conscient du fait d'être uniquement en caleçon.

"- Ah, Docteur Watson. Vous avez l'air... en forme... ce matin." Ses sourcils montent jusqu'à la ligne, éloignée, de ses cheveux quand il avise ma tenue.

"- Erm... oui. Bonjour, Mycroft. Je ne savais pas que vous alliez venir. Excusez-moi un instant." Je me tourne avec l'ambition de courir enfiler mon jean, abandonné en un tas dans la chambre de Sherlock, quand la voix de Mycroft m'arrête.

"- Eh bien vous aurez probablement besoin de ça, Docteur Watson." Je me retourne pour le voir utiliser la pointe de son parapluie pour décrocher avec précaution ma chemise de son emplacement délicat – accrochée sur une des cornes de la tête de vache, donc. Il me la tend. "Déshabillé dans la précipitation hier soir, à ce que je vois."

Il me fixe, me scrute avec un regard d'acier, et je me souviens brusquement que Sherlock est son _petit frère_. Je peux quasiment entendre les mots qu'il ne dit pas, les voir dans ses yeux.

_Blesse mon petit frère, et je te ferai _disparaître.

Rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles, j'attrape ma chemise, et me force à me diriger calmement vers la chambre de Sherlock, pour enfiler mon jean.

À mon retour, les vêtements et la dignité plus ou moins récupérés, Mycroft se tient près de la porte, et Sherlock scie furieusement les cordes de son violon, à l'aide de l'archet.

"Nous en parlerons une prochaine fois, Sherlock." Mycroft se tourne vers moi. "Docteur Watson. Raccompagnez-moi en bas, voulez-vous ?"

Avec l'impression de ne pas avoir le choix, je le suis dans les escaliers. Une fois devant la porte d'entrée, il fait volte-face.

"J'imagine que les félicitations sont de mise. Je ne peux pas dire que je ne m'y attendais pas. Mais je me demande si vous savez dans quoi vous mettez les pieds, Docteur Watson ?"

"- Pour l'amour de Dieu, Mycroft. Appelez-moi John."

"- Naturellement, John. Mes excuses." Il réajuste le noeud parfait de sa cravate, pour ensuite me transpercer du regard. "Que vous a dit Sherlock, à propos de son... passé relationnel ?"

Je me raidis. Je ne_ parlerai pas _du passé de Sherlock derrière son dos, et certainement pas avec Mycroft. Ce serait de la trahison.

"- Sherlock me parlera de ce qu'il estimera nécessaire de me dire, Mycroft. Vous n'avez pas à vous immiscer dans notre relation. C'est entre lui et moi, ça ne vous concerne pas."

Mycroft me lance un petit sourire glacial.

"- Vous avez tout à fait raison, John. Bien, si vous estimez avoir besoin de plus... d'informations, vous savez où me trouver."

Il fait demi-tour en balançant son parapluie, et sort majestueusement pour ensuite monter dans la luxueuse voiture qui attend sur le bord du trottoir.

Fermant la porte derrière lui, je m'en vais remonter les escaliers. Une fois à l'étage, je repère le sac contenant les scones. Bénie soit Mme Hudson. Je le ramasse, et retourne près de Sherlock.

_**oOoOo**_

Sherlock n'est ni dans le salon, ni dans la cuisine, alors je dépose les scones sur la table de la cuisine, et me dirige vers sa chambre. Je découvre une bosse sous la couverture, apparemment de mauvaise humeur, et je m'assieds près d'elle, caressant ce qui semble être la courbe d'un dos. Il ne bouge pas.

"- Sherlock ?" Pas de réponse. "Sherlock, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?"

Un marmonnement.

"- Rien."

"- Alors pourquoi tu trembles Sherlock ? Il t'a clairement dit quelque chose, pour que tu aies l'air d'un petit garçon qui vient de faire tomber sa glace."

La couverture se soulève pour révéler des sourcils froncés avec colère, et une lèvre inférieure boudeuse.

"- Ça me rend fou quand il m'espionne comme ça, quand il nous espionne. Je voulais passer la matinée avec _toi_, à prendre le petit-déjeuner au lit, pas voir sa face de snob."

Je ris affectueusement.

"- Tu peux toujours passer la matinée avec moi, à prendre un petit-déjeuner dans le lit. Le snob est parti, et là tu_ es _en train de bouder comme un gamin."

"- Je ne boude _pas_ !"

Je me baisse, réduisant l'espace entre nos deux visages.

"- Tu ne boudes pas ? Alors c'est quoi ça ?"

J'approche ma main et donne une petite pichenette à sa lèvre du bas, en riant doucement. Sherlock me bondit dessus et s'enroule autour de ma taille, me retournant jusqu'à pouvoir chevaucher mes hanches. Tout souriant, il attrape, pose et maintient mes mains sur ma tête.

"- Idiot."

Puis il se penche et m'embrasse encore.

Je suis surpris par l'intense chaleur qui coule en moi, c'est comme si j'avais été arrosé avec de l'essence et qu'on m'avait mis le feu. Je gémis faiblement. La prise de Sherlock sur mes poignets se relâche quand il approfondit le baiser, et je me libère pour placer mes bras autour de ses épaules, l'attirant plus bas, contre moi. Sherlock passe sa langue entre mes lèvres, et glisse délicatement jusqu'à la mienne. Durant plusieurs minutes, il n'y a rien d'autre que nos respirations, et le doux son de nos langues ainsi que nos lèvres qui s'unissent et se séparent.

Je prends la tête de Sherlock entre mes mains, puis je redresse légèrement son menton pour pouvoir embrasser son cou mince et blanc. Il frémit en sentant mes lèvres contre sa peau. Je suis toujours un peu surpris par la chaleur émanant de son corps. Cette étendue de peau sans fin, couleur albâtre, le fait ressembler à une statue de marbre froide. Pourtant, il est terriblement chaud.

Je trace des sillons sous sa mâchoire, je sens sa barbe de plusieurs jours sous ma langue, c'est une sensation extraordinaire. _Wow_ – _c'est nouveau_. _Et _excitant.

Je pousse doucement ses épaules, pour l'encourager à rouler sur le côté, ainsi nous serons allongés face à face. Je continue à caresser son cou et son torse avec ma langue. J'appuie ma bouche ouverte contre sa nuque, juste à l'endroit où elle rejoint sa clavicule, puis je suce fortement sa peau, ressentant la chaleur du sang, remonté à la surface. Sherlock râle de plaisir, rejetant sa tête en arrière. Je me recule avec un sourire satisfait face à la marque rouge-bleuâtre que j'ai laissé sur sa nuque._ Mien_.

"- Donc j'imagine que tu désires rendre notre relation publique, John ?" fait remarquer Sherlock sarcastiquement. "Je suis presque sûr que les suçons apportent certaines... indications à propos de l'activité sexuelle d'une personne."

"- Oh que oui, je veux rendre notre relation publique. Je veux que le monde entier sache que tu m'appartiens, et que je suis à toi. Si tu es d'accord avec ça, évidemment."

"- Ah, je suis plus que d'accord pour rendre ça publique, John."

Souriant complètement, Sherlock saisit lui aussi mon visage, ses longs doigts élégants tendrement posés sur le bas de ma nuque. Il vient déposer un chemin de baisers partant de sous mon oreille droite, en passant le long de ma mâchoire, pour finir non loin de ma clavicule. Je me mets à haleter, à cause de ses lèvres, sa langue chaude, qui descend le long de ma nuque en me frôlant et me goûtant.

Incapable de contrôler mon désir, je fais de nouveau basculer Sherlock et me retrouve allongé sur lui, nos érections, séparées d'un rien, frottent l'une contre l'autre, et j'encadre son visage. J'assaille sa bouche avec ma langue, me délectant de la sensation de nos deux corps pressés ensemble, de tout leur long. Sherlock bouge contre moi, je dois m'éloigner, lutter pour me contrôler.

"- Sherlock..." J'ai besoin de déglutir fortement tout en essayant de ne pas laisser ma voix trembler. "Faut qu'on arrête. On doit d'abord parler."

Ses yeux, si dilatés que je peux difficilement en voir les iris, s'ouvrent pour me regarder. Il rougit et respire profondément. Il n'y a pas de doute, ce que je vois est du désir, l'envie de continuer. Mais je me souviens de la nuit dernière, et je peux quand même voir un reflet de cette peur dans son regard. Je n'ai pas l'intention de me lancer sur un champ de mine sans avoir de carte. J'ai besoin de savoir contre quoi je me bats.

Alors je l'embrasse une dernière fois, vraiment doucement, et je me redresse.

"- Un petit-déjeuner au lit. Il me semble que c'est ce que tu voulais non ? Qu'est-ce que tu dis de scones orange-cranberries accompagnés de thé ?"

Sherlock soupire, un peu rudement.

"- Parfait."

_**oOoOo**_

Une demi-heure plus tard, nous avons dévoré tous les scones succulents que Mme Hudson nous a laissés, avec de grandes quantités de thé. Je suis vraiment content de voir tout ce que Sherlock a mangé. Peut-être que je pourrais encourager son appétit, à l'aide de séances de câlins stratégiquement disposées.

Nous sommes calés ensemble contre les coussins du lit de Sherlock, à se câliner et à échanger des baisers. Je tiens à éclairer la situation, à savoir si nous avons réellement besoin d'en parler avant que les choses ne deviennent... plus chaudes une fois encore.

Finalement, je ne peux plus me retenir.

"- Sherlock ? Tu es prêt à m'en parler ?"

Il se crispe, toute l'agréable relaxation de la matinée évaporée en une seconde.

"Sherlock, j'imagine combien c'est dur. J'imagine que c'est horriblement douloureux de déterrer tout ça. Mais je ne sais pas du tout où je vais, et j'ai besoin de savoir quelles sont les actions qui pourraient déclencher ces souvenirs. Je ne veux plus jamais que tu ressentes ce que tu as ressenti hier, quand tu... eh bien... quand tu _es parti_, je n'ai pas d'autres mots pour le décrire."

"- Ce n'est pas_ nécessaire _John. Je ne désire pas te parler de tous les détails sordides de mon passé. Je vais parfaitement bien."

Je l'oblige à rencontrer mon regard.

"- Sherlock, je ne te demande pas une parfaite description, bien que si tu as envie de me raconter chaque détails, il est sûr que j'écouterai tout ce que tu as à me dire. Ce que j'ai vu hier soir, c'est une victime de violences qui revivait son passé. Ce n'est pas bon Sherlock.

Le sexe peut être quelque chose de si beau, partagé par deux personnes qui s'aiment véritablement l'une et l'autre, et qui désirent exprimer cet amour. Je ne veux pas te 'baiser'. Je veux te faire l'amour, adorer ton corps avec le mien. Je ne peux pas le faire si j'ai peur de te faire réagir comme la dernière fois. Tu comprends ?"

Sherlock ne me quitte pas des yeux, ses yeux larges et bleus comme je ne les ai jamais vus. Et lui, je ne l'ai jamais vu si nu, si fragile. Pendent un court moment, sa bouche s'agite, sa lèvre inférieure est sur le point de trembler. Enfin, il murmure :

"- Je peux essayer de te le dire. Est-ce tu peux... est-ce que tu peux ne pas me regarder pendant que je le fais ?"

"- Bien sûr, mon amour. Tout ce qui te facilitera les choses." Je l'attire contre moi, collant entièrement son dos contre mon torse. L'entourant de mes bras, où il est en sécurité, et je chuchote "Dès que tu es près."

_**oOoOo**_

Nous sommes installés, serrés l'un contre l'autre dans cette chambre calme, ensoleillée. Sa voix est enrouée, une ombre de sa voix grave habituelle.

"- Jusqu'à ce que je sois à l'Université, j'ignorais que j'avais moi-même une sexualité. Je savais ce qu'était le sexe, évidemment. Je n'étais pas naïf. Mais je pensais être au-dessus de ça. Je me consacrais à mes études, et durant mon temps-libre, j'étudiais mes semblables. J'apprenais à observer chaque détail les concernant, pouvant indiquer qu'elles étaient leurs activités.

Un soir, quelques-uns des étudiants de mon dortoir ont fait une fête, et m'ont donc invité. C'est là que j'ai rencontré Se– que je _l_'ai rencontré."

_Seth ? Seldon ? Quel prénom il a commencé à dire ?_

"À un moment, ils se sont mis à parler de sexe, et chacun d'entre eux a commencé à se vanter de ses expériences. J'ai fait remarquer les exagérations et les totales inventions d'un bon nombre d'invités, les plus populaires. Se– _il_ m'a encouragé, il riait beaucoup quand je démasquais la majorité des menteurs les plus évidents. Je me suis mis à frimer pour lui."

_Serge ? Selwyn ?_

"Bien sûr, ceux que j'ai ridiculisé ont riposté, et ils se sont foutus de moi parce que j'étais vierge, ils disaient que mon obsession pour leur vies sexuelle prouvait... prouvait que je n'étais qu'un pathétique petit pédé. Ils en ont tous ris, de ça."

_Oh, Sherlock._

"Je suis parti précipitamment, et Se– _il_ m'a suivi. Il est rentré avec moi au dortoir, puis il m'a invité dans sa chambre. Il s'est mis à me faire des compliments, à me dire à quel point il me trouvait intelligent. Il m'a embrassé. Ça ne m'était jamais arrivé. J'ai pensé que j'étais amoureux."

_Selby ? Septimus ?_

"Il m'a proposé de venir chez lui durant les vacances. Nous sommes allés à la ferme de ses parents, dans le Derbyshire. Le premier après-midi, il m'a emmené faire le tour des terrains. Nous avons finis près d'un ancien poste de gardien. Il m'a fait entrer à l'intérieur, et il..."

Sherlock s'arrête, il avale difficilement sa salive, puis il reprend en murmurant.

"Il a... on a eu une relation sexuelle. Je ne savais pas ce que je faisais, il était en colère et impatient. Il m'a jeté à terre, et... ce... ça n'a pas été agréable. J'avais pensé... tout le monde disait que le sexe était si merveilleux, mais ça ne l'a pas été. Ça a été douloureux. J'avais peur.

Après ça, il a été méprisant, et quand j'ai essayé d'être affectueux, il s'est foutu de moi. Au final il m'a dit que désormais j'étais '_sa petite salope_', et il est parti."

Je le serre plus fort contre moi, en tentant désespérément d'empêcher mes larmes de couler, de maîtriser la rage qui brûle en moi. Je ne peux pas supporter d'imaginer ce jeune, ce Sherlock perdu, forcé – _violé_ – par quelqu'un en qui il avait confiance.

"Il a recommencé, tous les jours, parfois deux fois par jour, tout le long des vacances. J'ai appris comment bouger, comment me placer pour que ça ne fasse plus aussi mal. Il aimait ça, et j'étais... j'étais _reconnaissant _d'être _accepté_."

Sherlock crache les mots, si méprisant avec envers son 'jeune lui'.

"Coucher avec lui était toujours douloureux, mais c'était plus facile."

"- Sherlock, tu sais que... tu dois savoir que ça... ça ce n'est pas du sexe, n'est-ce pas ? Il t'a _violé_. Le sexe n'est possible qu'entre deux partenaires volontaires. Ce n'est pas ce que tu viens de me décrire."

Sherlock reste silencieux pendent un long moment. Je continue à passer mes doigts dans ses cheveux noirs, et à poser de légers baisers sur le dos de sa tête. Enfin, il continue.

"- Si je parvenais à me convaincre que c'était voulu, ça me donnait un peu l'impression d'avoir un certain contrôle sur ce qui m'arrivait. Je savais que... que c'était... ce que c'était, mais c'était plus facile si je croyais que je le voulais aussi. Que j'étais toujours celui qui prenait mes propres décisions. Peux-tu comprendre ça, John ? "

"- Bien entendu, Sherlock. C'est en fait un exemple assez classique du Syndrome de Stockholm. Développer une espèce de rapport avec l'agresseur donne une impression de contrôle." Je l'étreins un peu plus encore. "Que s'est-il passé quand tu es retourné en cours ?"

"- Quand nous sommes retournés à l'Université, il a dit à tout le monde que maintenant j'étais... sa '_petite salope_'. Ils m'ont tous raillé pour les avoir ridiculisés en parlant de leurs vies sexuelles, tout en étant disposé à 'lever les fesses' pour Seb–" Il s'interrompt net, totalement raidit.

_Seb. Sebastian... Sebastian Wilkes ?_

La rage, égale à un torrent de lave en fusion monte en moi. Je m'efforce éperdument de la combattre, je sais que ce n'est pas le moment ni l'endroit pour me laisser exploser. Sherlock a plus que jamais besoin de moi en ce moment. Il s'est ouvert à moi, m'a fait confiance en me livrant sa terrible histoire. Je ne dois pas penser à mon besoin de vengeance.

_Mais le temps viendra. Sebastian Wilkes payera pour ce qu'il a fait à Sherlock._

_Plus tard._

Tout éclate en moi, en une poignée de secondes, et je limite les dégâts autant que je peux. Je caresse ses cheveux noirs avec des doigts tremblants. Je l'encourage.

"- Continue, amour."

Sherlock est si toujours terriblement tendu, mais mes mains semblent l'apaiser, et après un autre moment silencieux, il reprend son histoire.

"- Il m'a gardé en tant que... 'salope'... durant la plus grande partie du reste de l'année. Il venait dans ma chambre pour avoir sa dose de sexe, et parfois, s'il trouvait que j'avais été assez bien, il restait et nous parlions, on riait et plaisantait comme si nous étions de bons amis. Je me permettais de penser qu'il se souciait de moi, que c'était une véritable relation. Qu'est-ce que j'étais stupide."

"- Non. Pas stupide, Sherlock. Juste un gamin seul et inexpérimenté, qui voulait uniquement que quelqu'un l'aime."

"- Ça ressemble à l'exacte définition d'une personne stupide, John." Ses lèvres s'élèvent amèrement. "Quoi qu'il en soit, deux semaines avant la fin du trimestre, j'ai décidé d'aller le voir dans son dortoir. Il pleuvait des cordes. Le chemin menant à la pièce commune de son dortoir était dehors, il y avait une cloison entre l'entrée et la pièce. Quand je me suis arrêté devant la porte pour replier mon parapluie et le secouer un peu, je me suis aperçu que j'entendais Se– _sa _voix..."

"- Sherlock, je ne suis peut-être pas un brillant détective consultant, mais je crois que nous savons tous les deux que je sais de qui tu parles."

Il hoche lentement la tête, juste une fois, et continue.

"- ... J'ai entendu... la voix de Seb s'élever au milieu de rires. Je ne voulais pas épier, mais je n'y pouvais rien, je l'entendais assez clairement.

Un des autres lui a demandé ce qu'il voyait en moi – '_le taré_' ils m'appelaient, comme Sally Donovan et Anderson – et Seb a répondu 'Tu oses demander ? Cette petite garce sait faire son boulot. Il fait tout ce que je veux… Tout. Utilisez votre imagination les gars. Si vous pouvez l'imaginer, je peux lui faire faire. Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous désire me l'emprunter ? Je peux lui ordonner de se laisser faire. Je peux l'imaginer te sucer Keeling, pendent que Rodgers met ses boules au fond de son cul. Peut-être même que je pourrais venir dans sa main, au même moment. Vous savez quoi les mecs ? Venez le voir le taré avec moi ce soir ? Je vous promets que ça va être bon.'. J'ai fui, j'ai couru jusqu'à ma chambre. J'ai mis toutes mes affaires dans un sac pour m'en aller quand quelqu'un à frapper à ma porte. C'était lui."

Mon coeur bat trop vite, redoutant ce qui va suivre. Je n'arrive pas à croire que ce soit arrivé à Sherlock. Mon Sherlock. Si je pouvais remonter dans le temps et changer tout ce que je voulais – même si ça devait signifier que je ne le rencontre jamais. Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour lui éviter cet horrible cauchemar.

"- Sebastian était tout seul. Je me suis laissé tomber contre le cadre de la porte, je pensais qu'il avait juste plaisanté, et que je n'avais pas compris. Tu sais que je ne comprends pas toujours les blagues, John. Mais il m'a poussé pour passer, et... il m'a frappé et mis à terre. Il avait déjà été violent avec moi avant, mais il n'avait jamais commencé ainsi.

Ça a été atroce, John. Il m'a hurlé dessus, il disait que je n'avais pas à l'espionner dans son dortoir, que j'avais oublié où était ma place. Il a continué à me gifler, à me donner des coups. Il m'a frappé à la bouche, et sa chevalière m'a ouvert la lèvre. La cicatrice sur ma lèvre supérieure, elle vient de là. Il m'a battu jusqu'à ce que je ne sois presque plus conscient. Après il m'a dit 'Nettoie-toi. Je reviendrais avec mes amis, et tu leur feras plaisir, comme tu m'as entendu leur promettre.'. Puis il est parti.

J'ai quitté le campus l'après-midi même. J'ai arrêté mes études. J'ai trouvé un endroit où vivre à Londres, et peu après, j'ai découvert la cocaïne. Ce n'est pas la meilleure partie de ma vie, John." Il a terminé, et attend une réponse de ma part. "John ?"

Je ne peux plus parler. Je pleure silencieusement, tremblant de peine pour mon Sherlock. Je le serre si fort contre moi, aussi fort que je peux, et embrasse, ébranlé, ses cheveux. Je retrouve finalement la maîtrise se mon corps, et lui susurre :

"- Merci de m'en avoir parlé, Sherlock. Merci. Maintenant je sais ce que je dois faire pour toi."

_**oOoOo**_

Nous avons passé toute la journée au lit, dans les bras de l'autre, à s'embrasser et se toucher, mais rien de plus intime que ça. Nous avons surtout parlé. Me raconter sa terrible histoire à comme ouvert un barrage en Sherlock, et m'a littéralement ouvert son coeur. Il s'est mis à me parler de tellement d'histoires, arrivées durant son enfance, ses années d'adolescent, sa solitude à l'Université, ainsi que ces temps sombres, où il consommait de la drogue. N'y avait-il jamais eu une personne en qui il ait pu faire pleinement confiance ? En fait si.

Il me raconta comment Greg Lestrade sauva sa vie, cinq ans plus tôt, en le trouvant faisant une overdose d'héroïne et de cocaïne et l'emmenant juste à temps à l'hôpital. Il m'a dit que Lestrade l'a forcé à devenir clean, réussissant là où Mycroft avait toujours échoué, avec une cure de désintoxication et des programmes de traitements. La méthode de Lestrade était simple – replongez, et vous n'avez plus accès aux scènes de crimes.

Je me rappellerai d'acheter une bouteille de très bon Scotch à Greg, pour le Noël qui arrive.

Il n'y a pas seulement les histoires de Sherlock, c'est une journée surprenante, où chacun révèle ses secrets. J'ai parlé à Sherlock, des raisons qui m'ont poussé à entrer dans l'Armée, je lui ai parlé de l'Afghanistan et du fait que je sois tombé amoureux de ce beau, étrange pays et de ses merveilleux habitants, et je lui ai dit pourquoi j'avais réellement conservé mon arme de service, quand j'ai été rapatrié en Angleterre. Il avait déjà déduit la plus grande partie de ce que je lui ai raconté, mais il était content de voir ses suppositions tomber juste.

Suite à cet incroyable moment passé ensemble, nous sommes à la fois vivifiés et exténués. Je ne me suis jamais senti si connecté avec un autre humain, de toute ma vie. Jamais. Sherlock est l'autre moitié de mon âme.

_**oOoOo**_

"- Sherlock ? Tu es toujours éveillé ?"

Il se retourne, ses yeux rendus noirs par la lumière de la lune, passant par la fenêtre.

"- Oui, John."

"- Écoute. Je sais que tu ne peux pas 'effacer' l'expérience que tu as eue avec... avec Sebastian. Mais j'aimerais tenter de 'mettre à jour les données' pour toi, si tu veux bien me laisser faire."

"- Comment tu veux faire ça ?"

Sherlock est intrigué par l'idée. Il a ce regard curieux, celui qu'il a toujours avant de déclarer qu'il y a une expérience vraiment fascinante à portée de main.

"- J'aimerais te donner la 'première fois' que tu n'as jamais eu. J'aimerais te faire l'amour, Sherlock. Quand tu seras prêt, réellement prêt. Tu m'autorises à essayer ?"

Sherlock frissonne, mais ça ne ressemble pas aux tremblements de peur d'hier. Je m'avance et embrasse délicatement ses lèvres, il répond chaudement. Après un agréable approfondissement, il soupire et me dit à voix basse "D'accord.".

_À__ suivre…_

* * *

_Et voilà, un chapitre de plus.  
Je ne mets de note de fin que pour le dernier en général, mais là je ne pouvais pas vous "spoiler"._

_Sérieux, moi je trouve que Sebastian Wilkes à une manière de regarder Sherlock dans l'épisode "Le Banquier Aveugle" ! Une manière salace ! Je vous jure ! Mettez le passage où Sherlock va examiner le tableau avec la menace, le mec le regarde et on pourrait presque l'entendre penser un truc du genre "Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai mis hein ?"._  
_Après on peut aussi dire qu'il pense à "Alors est-ce que tu vas y arriver __?" (avec un petit « connard » derrière qui ne m'étonnerait pas), mais je trouve quand même ce regard salace, et il m'a traumatisée lors de mon premier visionnage =)_

_Sinon, je trouve ça d'autant plus horrible quand on connaît la capacité de mémorisation de Sherlock. Déjà que lorsque l'on raconte son passé à quelqu'un que l'on aime, on a tendance à tout revoir, et chaque détail s'échappe, comme ça (enfin tout le monde ne marche pas de la même façon ^^). Alors lui !_

_On se revoit la semaine prochaine !_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Warnings **__: Avertissements pour ce chapitre. Références explicites à une précédente relation abusive, non-consentie, et agression sexuelle. Corps sanglant sur une scène de crime._

_**(1) **__La Met est le diminutif de The Metropolitan Police, qui sont en fait les officiers dont Scotland Yard est le QG._

* * *

Chapitre 3 :

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

_**"Mon aimé est descendu dans son jardin,  
parmi les plantes épicées,  
il y navigue et cueille des fleurs de lys.  
Je suis à mon amour et mon amour est mien,  
il navigue parmi les fleurs de lys."  
– Le Cantique de Salomon**_

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

La lueur du matin ruisselle sur mon visage, et une fois de plus je me retrouve un instant désorienté de ne pas être dans ma propre chambre. Je suis allongé sur le côté, enroulé autour d'un corps brûlant. Des cheveux noirs, en bataille, chatouillent mon nez. Mmmmm... Sherlock.

Je me soulève à l'aide d'un bras, baissant les yeux pour admirer son visage endormi, ravi de le voir céder aux exigences de son corps. Il ne dort pas assez, ne mange presque suffisamment pas, et devrait avoir honte de se négliger ainsi. Alors voir son corps endormi et relaxé, profitant du repos dont il a franchement besoin, ça me fait toujours plaisir. Maintenant qu'il est mon... mon quoi ? _Petit-ami ? Amant ? Compagnon ?_... La vue de son corps collé au mien, naturel et confiant, envoie une déferlante de joie en moi.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'approcher un doigt, pour délicatement tracer les contours de son visage, ces extraordinaires pommettes, l'exquise courbure de sa lèvre supérieure. Grâce à l'éclatant rayon de soleil qui éclaire son visage, je remarque que la lumière dévoile de minuscules taches de rousseur le long de ses joues, ça me fait prendre conscience que je n'avais jamais remarqué les irrégularités de sa peau. Même à un mètre de distance, ses taches de rousseur sont généralement invisibles. Je touche légèrement le petit grain de beauté situé au-dessus de son sourcil droit, puis aussi le plus gros, sur le côté droit de son cou, réprimant la forte envie de le goûter. C'est quelque chose d'insupportablement érotique pour moi, ces marques sur sa peau si blanche, preuves qu'il est un humain comme les autres. Je dessine avec lenteur les contours de sa lèvre, si pleine, du haut, et laisse mon pouce effleurer une petite cicatrice, sur son bord.

_Il m'a frappé à la bouche, et sa chevalière m'a ouvert la lèvre. La cicatrice sur ma lèvre supérieure vient de là._

_Il m'a jeté à terre, et... ce... ça n'a pas été agréable. J'avais pensé... tout le monde disait que le sexe était si merveilleux, mais ça ne l'a pas été. Ça a été douloureux. J'avais peur. Après ça, il a été méprisant, et quand j'ai essayé d'être affectueux, il s'est foutu de moi. Au final il m'a dit que désormais j'étais 'sa petite salope', et il est parti._

_Seb a répondu _"_Tu oses demander ? Cette petite garce bien entraînée. Il fait tout ce que je veux__…__Tout. Utilisez votre imagination les gars. Si vous pouvez l'imaginer, je peux lui faire faire."_

_Il m'a battu jusqu'à ce que je ne sois presque plus conscient. Après il m'a dit "Nettoie-toi. Je reviendrais avec mes amis, et tu leur feras plaisir, comme tu m'as entendu leur promettre."_

_Sebastian Wilkes._

Toute ma tranquillité, toute ma langueur s'évaporent d'un coup. Mes doigts se contractent involontairement autour du menton et de la mâchoire de Sherlock. Ses yeux gris clairs s'ouvrent en papillonnant, il se réveille surpris.

"- John ?"

L'entraînement militaire m'a été très souvent utile avec Sherlock. Il y a eu beaucoup de moments où j'ai dû mettre mes émotions de côté, pour pouvoir les examiner plus tard. Je fais appel à cette capacité, et supprime rapidement cette fureur qui me frappe comme un coup de tonnerre. J'oblige ma main à se relaxer, la déplace sur sa joue, et lui souris.

"- Bonjour, amour."

Ses yeux se plissent, et il me regarde attentivement.

"- John, tu es en colère. Pourquoi ?" Il se redresse, m'étudiant de près. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?"

Bon, peut-être que je ne suis pas aussi bon que je le pensais, pour cacher mes émotions. Non, faut être honnête, je suis en train de vouloir les cacher à l'Homme le Plus Observateur du Monde _(marque déposée)_. Et merde.

"- Je pensais juste à notre conversation d'hier, et j'aurais voulu que la vie soit un peu plus douce avec toi, Sherlock. Rien de plus triste que ça."

Et c'est vrai, même si ce n'est pas l'entière vérité, puisque je n'ai pas mentionné le fait que je sois en train d'imaginer un nombre important d'actions qui rendraient Sebastian Wilkes absolument désolé de respirer le même air que Sherlock Holmes.

Sherlock s'assied, adossé contre la tête de lit, me fixant l'air pensif. Il me faut une diversion.

"- Un thé ?" Ma solution pour tout problème. "Ou alors on pourrait sortir pour déjeuner ?"

"- J'ai mangé hier, John. Énormément en plus, entre les scones et le curry que tu as commandé hier soir. Je n'ai pas besoin de déjeuner."

Mon estomac choisit ce moment pour annoncer très fort, _son_ opinion sur la question. Sherlock se met à rire.

"- Mais apparemment, tu _as _besoin de manger. Que dirais-tu d'un croque-monsieur ? C'est juste dans le bas de la rue, et tu adores ça."

"- Tu en partages un avec moi ?"

"- Je vais y réfléchir."

C'est probablement la première fois qu'il est si disposé à vouloir déjeuner dehors. Et j'aime _tellement _les croque-monsieur.

_**oOoOo**_

Très peu de temps après que soyons revenus de notre déjeuné (Sherlock a mangé les trois quarts de mon croque-monsieur, ce qui est quasiment miraculeux, vraiment), Lestrade appelle Sherlock pour lui demander de se rendre à Scotland Yard, histoire de jeter un coup d'oeil sur quelques anciennes affaires, avec lui. Je demande à Sherlock de m'excuser auprès de lui, disant que j'ai des courses à faire. Après une douche rapide, Sherlock file dehors à toute allure, dans un tourbillon de veste dramatique, et je suis tout seul...

Pendant approximativement 20 secondes. Car soudainement, Sherlock débarque de nouveau dans la cuisine, où je suis en train de nettoyer les tasses utilisées ce matin. Avant d'avoir pu entièrement me tourner et lui demander pourquoi il est revenu, je me retrouve écrasé contre l'évier et 1m80 de séduisant détective. Sherlock m'enveloppe fermement de ses bras, écrase ses lèvres sur les miennes, ses longues cuisses poussant contre mes jambes pour plus de contact. Je suis submergé, noyé par son étreinte ardente et précipitée. Sa langue joue avec la mienne, et ses mains parcourent mon dos, descendant pour saisir mes fesses et m'approcher encore plus de lui. Quand il s'arrête et recule, nous haletons tous les deux.

"- J'avais oublié de t'embrasser pour te dire au revoir." Il me fait un clin d'oeil, puis s'en va de nouveau, me laissant sans souffle dans la cuisine.

J'ai hâte qu'il m'embrasse encore, pour me dire bonjour.

_**oOoOo**_

Je passe les heures suivantes à tenter de m'occuper. Ranger l'appartement, prendre une douche, puis faire de rapides courses à Tesco. Ça ne marche pas. Mes pensées reviennent irrémédiablement à Sebastian Wilkes et son comportement sadique envers Sherlock. À chaque fois, je me sens bouillir, mes poings se serrent, et je me retrouve à serrer la mâchoire tout en hyperventilant. C'est tout ce que je peux faire pour me retenir d'aller à la banque Shad Sanderson, monter jusqu'à son bureau, et le jeter par la fenêtre.

Je me remplis l'esprit d'images dans lesquelles Wilkes passe à travers la plaque de verre, me cachant momentanément la vue impressionnante sur toute la ville de Londres, avant de plonger en direction du trottoir, plus bas. Je peux presque m'imaginer son visage, où ce foutu sourire condescendant n'apparaîtrait plus jamais.

Putain. Comment je suis censé m'empêcher d'aller tuer ce type de sang-froid ? Une vie entière ne durerait pas assez longtemps pour que je parvienne à enterrer cette pulsion, ce besoin urgent de me venger de sa cruauté envers mon Sherlock.

_**oOoOo**_

_**Affaire à résoudre. Rejoins-moi au 1 Arbour Street Est, Stepney. –SH**_

**_Je suis sur la route. –JW_**

Le taxi me laisse à peine refermer la portière avant de redémarrer en trombe et partir en vitesse, pressé de quitter ce quartier visiblement malfamé. Je ne peux que difficilement lui en vouloir – l'adresse que je lui ai donné est celle d'un immeuble abandonné, dont une grande partie des fenêtres sont brisées et avec des graffitis partout. Le vent frappe les ordures, elles tournent en d'immondes spirales, tout le long de la rue. Les voitures de polices, phares allumés, ne font qu'augmenter cette impression de misère.

Relevant mon col pour lutter contre les vents violents, je me dépêche de rejoindre le Sergent Sally Donovan, qui est en train de discuter avec un policier en uniforme, près de ruban de sécurité. Elle roule les yeux lorsqu'elle m'aperçoit, mais ne dit rien, levant simplement le ruban pour me permettre de passer, un coup de tête en direction de la porte d'entrée ouverte.

En entrant dans le bâtiment, je m'en vais vers les boîtes des combinaisons de protection, je me glisse dans un de ces costumes pour scènes de crimes avant de suivre le groupe de policiers en uniforme qui se dirige vers le vrai lieu du meurtre, un logement abandonné, à l'autre bout de l'immeuble.

Avançant dans l'appartement, je trouve Sherlock accroupi au-dessus d'une silhouette au sol, devant une vitre brisée. Greg Lestrade patiente tout près, scrutant Sherlock attentivement, prêt à recevoir chacune des preuves qu'il pourrait découvrir. Avec une rapide salutation au Lieutenant Adjoint, je m'en vais près de Lestrade, et j'attends que Sherlock remarque mon arrivée. J'ai appris que l'interrompre durant un de ses examens de scène de crime est un bon moyen de voir insulté de façon très agressive.

Sherlock, ne portant que son manteau et son écharpe, comme toujours (évidemment, il n'enfile _jamais _de combinaison), à l'air profondément plongé dans la contemplation du cou de la victime. Le vieil homme trapu, est allongé dans une mare de sang, et il y a pas mal d'éclaboussures de sang sur le mur et la fenêtre. Je pense voir que la nuque de l'homme semble avoir été poignardée ou tranchée. Sherlock est en train d'utiliser sa loupe de poche, étudiant de près la blessure. Finalement il lève les yeux.

"- Ah, John ! Tu es enfin arrivé."

Enfoiré. Il dit ça comme si j'avais mis des heures à venir ici, alors qu'en fait je me suis jeté dehors juste après avoir reçu son message.

"- Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi, Sherlock ?"

"- Oui." Il a clairement raté le sarcasme présent dans ma voix. "Tu peux jeter un coup d'oeil sur la nuque et la main droite de la victime ? J'aimerais vérifier si ce que tu pourras dire, confirmera mes suspicions concernant ce qui est arrivé à cet homme."

De toute évidence, notre nouvelle relation ne risque pas de plus interférer dans notre 'travail', que le faisait notre amitié. Il est toujours aussi brutal, sans considération, particulièrement concentré... et je continue de penser qu'il est littéralement fascinant ainsi. Je n'arrête jamais de le penser. Voir son si brillant cerveau fonctionner est à chaque fois stupéfiant.

Je m'agenouille à proximité du corps, évitant le sang et les morceaux de verre maculant me sol. Les yeux de Sherlock rencontrent les miens quand il me tend sa petite loupe. Puis pendant que j'approche ma main pour la saisir, il retourne la sienne, et ses doigts balayent ma paume quand j'attrape le petit objet. Rien que ce léger effleurement m'envoie une gerbe d'étincelles, bien que l'on soit au-dessus d'un cadavre. Je crois que quand on se penche suffisamment près d'un corps, il se met à faire partir du paysage.

Je regarde la profonde entaille sur le cou de ce pauvre homme, et examine les semblables traces de coupures le long de sa paume et sur les phalanges de chacun des quatre longs doigts. Mon attention retourne à Sherlock.

"- Le couteau devait être très tranchant, et je dirais qu'il l'a attrapé dans l'intention de se défendre, mais..." je m'arrête, fronçant les sourcils. "L'angle d'entrée de la blessure indique qu'il aurait été poignardé de côté, ou même de dos. Il y a ça aussi, quand on se défend, généralement il y a de multiples lacérations, puisque la victime lutte avec l'assassin, qui a un couteau. Il n'y que des coupures uniques sur sa main et ses doigts, donc ce n'est pas typique des marques laissées dans ce genre de cas. Le premier coup de couteau a atteint l'artère carotide. Il a dû se vider de son sang incroyablement rapidement. Il n'a peut-être pas eu le temps de lutter ?"

Sherlock émet un "humm" satisfait qui me fait frissonner. (Je suis réellement devenu insensible à la violence – c'est perturbant de voir à quel point son petit "hum" m'excite alors que nous sommes _accroupis près d'un putain de mort ! Reprend-toi, John._)

"- Tu y est presque, John. Juste à côté !" Il bondit, se dirige à grands pas vers la fenêtre brisée, et le vent glacial agite ses magnifiques boucles qui finissent en désordre. "Cette vitre a été cassée assez récemment – tu vois, l'absence de poussière sur le bord des fragments ?  
La victime est le propriétaire de cette propriété lugubre. Il est évident lorsque l'on voit sa ceinture à outils, qu'il était ici pour un travail manuel. Vu l'état du bâtiment, ça n'était certainement pas de petites réparations, donc sûrement... oui ! Là !" Il désigne une boîte de clous et des planches de bois posées contre le mur du fond. "Il était ici pour couvrir la fenêtre brisée, afin d'empêcher les squatters et les vandales d'entrer."

Sherlock retourne à la fenêtre, et touche un des morceaux encore fixé en hauteur, avec un doigt ganté. Le bout de vitre s'échappe, puis va se briser sur le corps juste en-dessous.

"- Seigneur, Sherlock fais attention ! Ce soir je n'ai pas envie de te suturer une nouvelle fois."

Il tourbillonne, son sourire de fou sur les lèvres, qui m'a tant perturbé quand je l'ai rencontré pour la première fois.

"- J'y suis ! Il n'y a plus rien à voir, John. Ce n'est pas notre domaine – il ne s'agit pas d'un meurtre du tout."

Lestrade conteste.

"- Pas un meurtre ? Comment pouvez-vous le savoir ? Nous avons une victime morte d'un coup de couteau en pleine nuque !"

Sherlock roule des yeux.

"- Sincèrement, Lestrade, ne soyez pas si borné. Ce n'est pas un couteau qui a fait ça."

Maintenant, Lestrade et moi le regardons avec incompréhension. Il soupire.

"- Bon. Je vais m'expliquer avec des mots simples, pour vos petits cerveaux.  
La victime examinait la fenêtre, avant de commencer à clouer ses planches. Quand il s'est penché pour regarder l'encadrement, le vent a décroché un large tesson de verre du mastic situé en haut du cadre, et en tombant, il lui a transpercé la nuque. Il s'est redressé et instinctivement il a saisi le morceau, la retiré, puis il est tombé en perdant peu à peu connaissance. Le bout de verre est parmi les autres qui sont par terre, et il y a de grandes chances qu'il soit couvert de sang.  
C'était juste de la malchance, Lestrade, rien de plus. J'ai perdu mon temps."

"- Brillant !"

Ça m'a échappé (comme d'habitude) avant que je m'en rende compte. Ce qui n'est pas commun, c'est la réponse de Sherlock. Normalement il me sourit, un sourire béat, content du compliment. Ce sourire qui est vraiment un 'spécial lieux publiques'.

Mais aujourd'hui il avance, _rayonnant _vers moi, son '_sourire-juste-pour-John_' illuminant son visage comme si il avait appuyé sur interrupteur, en lui. Je lui renvoie son sourire, ravi de le voir comme ça, de savoir qu'il abaisse des barrières pour moi, devant les policiers de Scotland Yard.

Nous nous tenons à quelques centimètres, face à face, nous voyant sourire dans les yeux de l'autre, et je pense qu'il est peut-être sur le point de m'embrasser (_m'embrasser sur une scène de crime !_), quand Lestrade, embarrassé, se racle la gorge.

"- Eh bien, merci d'être venus et d'avoir jeté un oeil malgré tout, Sherlock, John. Si ce n'est pas un meurtre, alors je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de rester ici. Je suis supposé être en congés. Vous venez boire un verre avec moi ?"

Je regarde Sherlock, m'attendant à ce qu'il refuse, comme il le fait à chaque fois que des policiers du Yard nous proposent de venir avec eux lors de leurs soirées beuveries. À ma grande surprise, il continue de sourire, même si il a changé pour son sourire 'spécial lieux publiques'.

"- Ça pourrait être assez agréable, Lestrade. Si c'est d'accord pour toi, John ?"

Mince alors ! Il est courtois ! Normalement il ne me laisse pas donner mon avis, quand on fait quelque chose. Je souris.

"- Ça me dit."

_**oOoOo**_

Trente minutes plus tard, nous sommes tous les trois en train de siroter une bière au The Feathers, un pub fréquenté par les officiers de la Met**(1)**. Nous avons été rejoints par l'Inspecteur en Chef Dimmock et Hopkins, qui tous les deux en sont venus à admirer énormément Sherlock. Les conversations sont détendues et amicales, et Sherlock est décontracté comme je ne l'ai pas vu l'être depuis longtemps.

Puis Donovan et Anderson arrivent. Après un instant d'hésitation en apercevant Sherlock, ils prennent leurs verres et s'installent à notre table. Les échanges sont un peu inconfortables au départ, mais peu à peu, tout le monde semble se relaxer.

Il commence à faire extrêmement chaud dans la salle, donc je retire ma veste et la dépose sur le dos de ma chaise. Au bout d'un moment, Sherlock m'imite et enlève son long manteau puis son écharpe, les pliants parfaitement sur le dos de son siège. Se retournant vers la table, il réalise que Sally Donovan le dévisage, avant d'ensuite donner un coup de coude à Anderson et lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille. Sherlock fronce les sourcils.

"- Il y a quelque chose que vous souhaitez faire partager au reste de la classe, Mademoiselle Donovan ?" attaque-t-il, son humour 'sympa' évaporé en une seconde.

"- Est-ce que c'est bien un _suçon_ sur votre nuque, le taré ?"

Son expression semble plus choquée qu'autre chose, mais Anderson, assis à côté d'elle, à l'air dégoûté.

"- Par quel miracle avec-vous réussi à persuader _quelqu'un _d'écarter les cuisses pour vous, le taré ?" glousse-t-il. "Traiter avec les prostituées est illégal, vous savez."

Une vague de rage monte en moi. On aurait pu penser que j'avais développé le calme de Sherlock contre les railleries cruelles d'Anderson et Donovan. Pourtant, chacune de leurs provocations me mettent encore plus en colère, et désormais, ils sont en train de se moquer de mon _petit-ami_, ma patience à des limites.

Juste au moment où je suis sur le point de sortir une réplique mordante, Sherlock balaye la table d'un regard glacial.

"- Jaloux Anderson ? Et oui, c'_est_ un suçon. Il semblerait que vous ne soyez pas le seul à avoir une liaison avec un... collègue."

_Bien, je lui avais dit que j'étais prêt à rendre ça publique._

Anderson a quelque peu mal-interprété le commentaire de Sherlock, du coup il regarde _Sally_, horrifié.

"- _Tu couches avec le taré ?_"

Sherlock glousse quand Sally nie, indignée.

"- Je suis sûr que le Sergent Donovan a ses... attraits, mais les femmes ne sont pas vraiment ma tasse de thé, Anderson. Et tant que j'y suis, ne vous embêtez pas à le demander, je suis plus disponible."

Maintenant, Anderson est également indigné, et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire. Je me tourne pour regarder Sherlock, et il me sourit, l'air fier de sa répartie.

Dans son sourire, néanmoins, se cache de l'angoisse. Je réalise soudainement que Sherlock a peur que je sois en colère à cause de ce qu'il a dit. Toutes les fois où j'ai assuré ne pas être son rencard ou son copain reviennent me hanter. Il m'a dit s'être intéressé à moi dès le début, et je grimace en me demandant d'un coup comment il a pris tous ces rejets.

Bon, il est facile de commencer à me faire pardonner. Je lui souris aussi, et vais chercher sa main, entrelace mes doigts aux siens, et pose de manière significative nos mains entrelacées sur la table. Je fusille Anderson du regard, un regard sévère puis espiègle, et dit :

"- Il n'est définitivement _plus_ 'disponible'."

Le reste de la table est silencieux et stupéfait, toujours à enregistrer cette nouvelle information. Je ne les regarde pas, de toute façon. Je n'ai d'yeux que pour une personne, celui ayant ce radiant _sourire-juste-pour-John _qui éclaire son visage, celui qui serre ma main dans la sienne, formant ainsi une boule dans ma gorge.

_Mon petit-ami, Sherlock Holmes._

_À__ suivre…_

* * *

_Encore un chapitre de fait !  
Alors, ça ne fait pas plaisir de retrouver un peu notre bon vieux Sherlock ? Bien qu'il soit tristement adorable dans les deux premiers chapitres, le voir un peu comme ça me rebooste !  
Lui et John sont trop mignon ^^_

_Et je jette des pierres à Anderson ! Et aussi Sally, même si elle c'était juste du choc._

_Aussi, pas de panique mes amis, Sebastian payera... Muhahaha !__  
_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Warnings **__: Avertissements pour ce chapitre. Références explicites à une précédente relation abusive, non-consentie, et agression sexuelle. Légère violence._

_**Note à Shir** : Ah je te l'avais promis =) Voilà, ton petit message !_

_**Note à ReachingforHeaven** : Awwww enfin tu es revenue ! Alors voilà, je sonne les cloches pour toi, et te dédie ce chapitre ^^_

_**Note to my Love **: Le prochain chapitre sera pour toi sweetie =)  
_

**_(1) _**_Ce passage, jusqu'au moment où John dit "voir ce grand coeur battre..." est un clin d'oeil à l'une des nouvelles de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle "Les Trois Garrideb"._

_**(2) **__Numéro d'urgence en Angleterre._

_**(3) **__C'est une réplique du "Sacré Graal", sketch de la troupe Monty Python, célèbre chez nos amis Britanniques. Pour vous imaginer la scène, un chevalier se battant contre le Roi Arthur lui-même, car il ne veut pas le laisser passer par "son" pont, se voit couper les deux bras par le fameux Roi. En perdant le premier bras il continue en disant __"C'n'est qu'une égratignure". Quand le deuxième bras tombe, l_e mec pisse le sang, il ne peut plus tenir d'épée, mais quand Arthur lui dit "Mais imbécile ! Tu n'as plus de bras !", le chevalier en plein déni lui répond "C'est qu'une simple blessure ! Dégonflé !".

* * *

Chapitre 4 :

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

_**"Les gardiens m'ont trouvé en faisant le tour de la ville.  
Ils m'ont battu, ils m'ont meurtri,  
ils m'ont retiré mon pagne, ces gardiens des murs !  
Filles de Jérusalem, je vous en supplie –  
si vous trouvez mon bien-aimé, pourrez-vous lui dire ?  
Dites-lui que je souffre de l'amour."  
– Le Cantique de Salomon**_

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

Suite à notre première apparition en tant que couple, Sherlock et moi saluons un Lestrade toujours sous le choc, puis le reste du groupe, et nous sortons attraper un taxi pour retourner à Baker Street. Pendant que nous descendons la Marylebone Road, les doigts affectueusement enlacés, Sherlock demande soudainement au conducteur.

"- Pouvez-vous vous arrêter au York Bridge sur le Cercle Externe, non loin de Baker Street ?"

"- Bien sûr, camarade."

Il se gare sur le côté, et Sherlock du taxi d'un pas léger – me laissant payer le conducteur, comme d'habitude. Je le paye en soupirant. J'imagine que ces choses-là ne changeront pas non plus.

Je ne peux pas réellement me plaindre de ça, bien entendu. Sherlock me vole souvent, il prend un peu de liquide dans mon portefeuille, et me le rend plus tard. Il pense que je ne l'ai pas remarqué, mais franchement, d'où pourrait, et ce complètement par magie, provenir £50 ? Encore un autre exemple, du jardin secret étrange de Sherlock, caché sous le masque.

Sherlock s'est arrêté en plein chemin, sur le York Bridge. Je me dépêche de le rattraper, il sourit et me tend une main couverte. Je lie ma main à la sienne, et il me tire vers lui, les plongeant toutes les deux dans une des poches de son manteau pour plus de chaleur. Il n'y a plus de vent, mais l'air est encore assez glacial. Nous marchons le long York Bridge, en face de Regent's College, puis au virage, nous empruntons le sentier qui longe le lac.

Les rayons du soleil couchant traversent les arbres, colorant les pointes des boucles désordonnées de Sherlock, en un auburn flamboyant. Nous discutons simplement, amicalement, et Sherlock à l'air... presque _enjoué_. Il a toujours eu un sens de l'humour capricieux, fantasque, mais je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi décontracté et _joyeux_. C'est tellement agréable de le voir comme ça, et de penser que j'y suis pour quelque chose.

Nous atteignons le milieu de la passerelle déserte. Sherlock s'est arrêté de marcher, et s'appuie contre la rambarde. Je me penche à côté de lui, sa main toujours présente dans la mienne, et le fixe, interrogateur. Il ne dit rien pendant un moment, observe le soleil se couchant rapidement. Enfin, il se tourne vers moi.

"- Tu te rappelles quand nous nous sommes arrêtés ici, il y a quelques semaines, John ? Quand nous revenions de l'affaire du vase Qing ?"

Je hoche la tête, étonné qu'il mentionne cet après-midi particulier. Ça a été un moment essentiel pour moi, même si je ne l'ai pas forcement compris sur le coup. Je m'étais noyé dans ses yeux indescriptibles, m'étais senti plus que jamais connecté à lui, et tout s'était arrêté subitement, et je ne me l'étais même pas avoué jusqu'à plusieurs semaines plus tard. Trois nuit plus tôt, pendant que je me torturais l'esprit à Regent's Park, je m'étais stoppé ici même, me remémorant cet après-midi en question, et j'avais eu ma révélation. Est-il vraiment possible que ça soit arrivé seulement trois jours plus tôt ? L'impression d'avoir réalisé mes sentiments pour Sherlock depuis si longtemps, comme si je l'avais toujours su. Effectivement, j'imagine qu'à un certain niveau, je le savais.

"Nous parlions, et te me regardais, comme si j'étais la chose la plus incroyable que tu n'aies jamais vu. La façon dont tu me regardes parfois, John, quand tu me dis que je suis brillant ou fantastique – je ne pourrais jamais, jamais me lasser de ce regard. Je me sens géant dans ces moments-ci."

"- Alors je ne devrais peut-être plus trop te regarder comme ça." je plaisante légèrement. "Tu es déjà une putain de girafe. Si tu grandis encore, je ne serais plus capable de t'embrasser."

Il me bouscule avec son épaule, réprobateur.

"- Pour une fois que je dis quelque chose de gentil, tu m'insultes ? C'est blessant, John."

"- Excuse-moi."

Il se dresse devant moi, et se rapproche quand je lui fais face.

"- De toute façon, même si j'étais plus grand, j'aurais quand même trouvé le moyen de t'embrasser."

Souriant sadiquement, il s'incline tout d'un coup, m'encercle de ses bras, et me_ porte _pour m'embrasser bruyamment. _Furieux_, je crie et me débats, je le force à me reposer à terre.

"- Enfoiré !" je l'agrippe par la nuque, et lui fais une clé de bras. " Ne me porte plus _jamais_ ! Je suis peut-être petit, mais je peux toujours te botter le cul !"

Sherlock rit aux éclats, son rire grave est transporté par l'eau, se répercute contre les arbres. Malgré mon indignation d'avoir été soulevé comme un foutu sale gosse, je le rejoins dans son rire, bien que son bras soit bloqué dans son dos, et qu'il soit plaqué contre la rambarde.

"- D'accord, très bien !" pouffe-t-il. "J'ai compris, John ! Je ne te porterai plus jamais !"

Je relâche son bras, et il pivote, adossé contre la barrière, face à moi.

Je réalise qu'à cause de sa position avachie, nos visages sont au même niveau, et je me mets à envahir son espace, m'insinuant entre ses bras ouverts, et le poussant encore plus contre la rambarde. Nous rions toujours, mais il y a quelque chose de plus, quelque chose d'étouffant et magnifique. J'attrape son visage, effleurant la légère barbe sur les contours de sa mâchoire, puis je me déplace doucement, pour l'embrasser. Sherlock m'enserre la taille, descend sur mes fesses, et me rapproche. Le baiser se prolonge, ma langue s'aventure sur les lèvres charnues, et ensuite dans sa bouche. Nos langues s'enlacent doucement, et Sherlock ronronne de plaisir.

Je coupe le baiser, me concentrant sur la longue, si belle nuque de Sherlock. Tout en gloussant, je lèche délicatement la marque violette, qui en a tant révélé aux policiers de Scotland Yard.

"- Pardon de t'avoir fait faire ton coming-out, avec le suçon." je murmure contre son cou. "Je ne voulais rien annoncer aux autres tant que tu n'aurais pas été prêt."

Sherlock grogne à cause de ma voix, qui vibre contre sa peau.

"- Tout va bien, John. Je n'avais aucun intérêt à garder ça secret."

Le plus étonnant est que moi non plus. Moins d'une semaine plus tôt, j'étais fermement convaincu d'être d'hétéro. Ce soir, j'ai fait mon "coming-out" devant un nombre important de personne avec qui nous travaillons régulièrement. On aurait pu penser que j'aurais dû passer par une crise d'identité sexuelle plus profonde. Peut-être que tout cela vient du fait de vivre avec Sherlock Holmes – les choses bougent toujours si vite autour de lui que j'en ai parfois l'impression de me prendre des coups de fouets. Pourquoi ça serait différent pour cette situation-ci ?

Sherlock commence à mordiller ma mâchoire, suite à cela il remonte jusqu'à mon oreille, il me taquine de sa langue, juste en dessous, puis il m'y murmure silencieusement.

"- Quelques semaines plus tôt, John, quand nous étions ici – à quoi est-ce que tu pensais ?"

_Seigneur_. Cette voix profonde, grave et veloutée près de mon oreille me donne des frissons. Le désir inonde mon bas-ventre. J'ai beaucoup de mal à rester assez conscient pour formuler une réponse cohérente.

"- Je... _nnngh_... pensais à quel point tu es incroyable. _Ahh_ !" j'halète à l'instant où il pose sa bouche sur mon cou et aspire, _très fort_, me retournant le suçon avec application. "Je me rappelle de ce moment, le soleil était réfléchit par l'eau, et éclairait tes yeux. Je ne pouvais même plus respirer, tu étais tellement beau."

Il s'arrête, m'étudie.

"- Je croyais que tu avais réalisé tes sentiments pour moi il y a seulement quelques jours."

Je ris doucement.

"- C'est drôle Sherlock, que tu te sois arrêté ici ce soir. C'est l'endroit exact où je me trouvais, y a trois nuits, quand j'ai enfin réalisé être amoureux de toi." J'approche ma main pour caresser son visage et il l'incline, tel un chat, se pressant contre ma paume. "J'ai repensé à cet après-midi-là, et je me suis rendu compte que mes sentiments pour toi était tout sauf platoniques."

Sherlock sourit en m'attirant plus près pour un autre long baiser. Puis il s'éloigne, me taquinant en chuchotant "Pourquoi ne pas aller dans un endroit moins fréquenté, Docteur Watson ?"

_Oh que oui..._

"- Hé ! Bande de pédés !"

Je me retourne brusquement, pour voir d'où provient l'insulte, tandis que Sherlock se redresse de toute sa hauteur.

S'approchant de nous, deux jeunes hommes, tatoués à outrance, tous les deux portant une casquette rouge. Comment avons nous fait pour ne pas les remarquer, alors qu'ils sont si près ? Moins de 10 mètres de nous. Celui qui a hurlé en premier parle de nouveau.

"- Vous êtes sourds ? J'vous parle, les gonzesses !"

Je cherche automatiquement mon arme, puis me souviens l'avoir laissé à la maison, car ce n'est jamais une très bonne idée de se balader illégalement avec une arme à feu quand nous allons à Scotland Yard. _Merde_. Je risque un regard rapide vers Sherlock.

Il s'est redressé, dans cette position que j'ai vu tant de fois, qui le laisse libre de ses mouvements. Il a les bras le long du corps, et parait décontracté, presque impuissant – mais je reconnais la tension au niveau de ses épaules, la même que lors de nos précédentes confrontations avec les criminels, et qui peut d'un seul coup laisser place à de rapides mouvements de défense. Je prends une stature plus combative également, et une fois de plus, je suis reconnaissant à l'armée, pour son enseignement du combat au corps-à-corps.

"- Évidemment que nous vous avons entendu." répond Sherlock d'une voix traînante, avec le ton qu'il réserve souvent à Anderson. "Il est ahurissant de voir à quel point les simples d'esprits semblent le plus souvent avoir de grandes gueules."

"- Donnez vos portefeuilles, enculés d'merde, et p'tet qu'on te laissera juste avec un oeil au beurre noir." menace notre charmant nouvel ami. Un étincelant couteau à cran d'arrêt brille à la lumière des lampadaires tout juste allumés. "Les montres et les portables, aussi."

Je récupère immédiatement mon porte-monnaie, dans ma poche, et commence à détacher ma montre bracelet. Sherlock ne bouge pas.

"- Sherlock !" je siffle. "Donne-lui ton putain de portefeuille !"

Il m'ignore.

"- Ne soyez pas ridicules, messieurs. Vous êtes deux, et nous aussi. Pourquoi vous donnerais-je quoi que ce soit ?"

Le deuxième voyou parle à son tour.

"- Écoute ma belle, on d'vrait nettoyer le sol avec les sales tantouzes comme vous. Maintenant tu me donne ton argent, ou tu préfères qu'on s'occupe de ton tout p'tit copain là."

Sherlock s'avance, menaçant, avec l'air d'avoir soudainement doublé de taille. Le plus grand des deux autres s'approche rapidement. Sherlock s'arrête devant le jeune délinquant, l'agrippe brutalement, et saisit le poignet de la main tenant le couteau. Il le tort, s'empare de l'arme, et plie le poignet encore plus fort, jusqu'à le briser. En un cri, notre assaillant tombe, genoux à terre, en serrant son bras contre lui.

Pendant ce même temps, l'autre homme se jette sur moi. Je bloque un violent coup de poing, esquivant en passant sous son bras pour lui délivrer un coup sec en plein abdomen. L'assaut suivant m'atteint à l'oreille, me heurtant de plein côté. Il m'attaque encore une fois, donc je me jette sur le côté pour l'éviter. Je ressens une subite et fulgurante douleur, comme si un fer chauffé à blanc traversait le bas de ma cuisse. Je presse ma main contre ma jambe, et suis choqué d'en retirer des doigts couverts de sang.

Essoufflé, je vacille, assez pour apercevoir Sherlock empoigner mon agresseur par la nuque et projeter son corps au sol. Il empoigne son ennemi par les cheveux et écrase sa tête sur les dalles, le faisant sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Je me laisse tomber, colmatant ma cuisse, et tentant de ne pas paniquer à la vue de la tâche de sang s'étalant à une vitesse folle, sur mon jean. Inquiet pour Sherlock, je lève les yeux à l'instant où il se tourne vivement vers l'autre bandit, qui est toujours agenouillé, secoué de douleur par sa main blessée.

"- Assis !" aboie Sherlock.

Le jeune se met à geindre et s'effondre maladroitement en position assise. Fouillant dans sa poche pour en sortir des serres-câbles, Sherlock rassemble sans aucune pitié le bras blessé et celui épargné, dans son dos, les attachant solidement. Une fois ceci accompli, il le désarme, puis il se dirige vers le deuxième, inconscient, pour faire la même chose. Découvrant le couteau couvert de sang, il se retourne brutalement vers moi, ébranlé.

"- Tu n'es pas blessé, John ?" Ses bras m'entourent, ils me soutiennent quand je m'affaisse un peu plus. "Pour l'amour de Dieu, dis-moi que tu n'es pas touché !"**(1)**

Ça vaut bien une blessure – ça vaudrait n'importe quelle blessure – de mesurer enfin la profondeur de la loyauté et de l'affection, qui se cachent derrière ce masque impassible. Pendant un moment je vois s'embuer ces yeux clairs, argentés, et les lèvres fermes frémir. Cette fois encore, je sens ce grand coeur battre, dissimulé derrière cette extraordinaire intelligence. Je suis submergé.

Sa bouche tremble lorsqu'il compose le 999** (2)**, informe l'auxiliaire de régulation de notre emplacement, et raccroche. Il me serre contre lui, tout en pressant le talon de sa main contre ma plaie. Il enlève précipitamment sa ceinture de son autre main, puis la sangle autour de ma cuisse. Nous attendons d'entendre les sirènes.

"John, parle-moi. S'il-te-plait, dis-moi que tu vas bien."

Je me sens abominablement prit de vertiges, et ma vision décline bizarrement, il y a du gris, brillant, sur tous les bords, ça se resserre, comme dans un tunnel. Il est la seule chose que je peux voir désormais, je trouve le moyen de sourire pour lui.

"- Ce n'est rien, Sherlock. 'C'n'est qu'une égratignure – une simple blessure.'**(3)**." Il me fixe, désorienté. Je ne peux m'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit rire. "Ne me dis pas que tu as effacé 'Le Saint Graal' après tous les efforts que j'ai fourni pour te convaincre de le regarder ?"

"- C'était ridicule." rouspète-t-il, mais il sourit un peu. Il encadre mon visage, m'embrasse avec douceur.

Les sirènes retentissent au loin, puis de plus en plus près. Notre assaillant conscient s'agite, comme si il voulait tenter de s'enfuir. Sherlock se penche vers lui, lui lançant un regard meurtrier.

"- Je me considèrerais comme chanceux, si j'étais toi. Parce que si vous aviez tué John, vos vies auraient été courtes, et votre mort _incroyablement _longue et douloureuse."

Le délinquant se tasse encore plus, et Sherlock me rends toute son attention, ses doigts à travers mes cheveux, il m'observe attentivement.

Je peux sentir mes paupières devenir lourdes.

"- Sherlock... ces derniers jours..."

"- _Non_." Il secoue violemment sa tête. "_Arrête_, John. Tu iras _bien_, et nous deux on va être _fantastiques_. N'essaye pas de me dire au revoir."

Je me force, pour un autre sourire, faible.

"- Espèce de con tyrannique..."

Les dernières choses que j'entends sont les sirènes approchant, et les bruits de pas précipités.

_**oOoOo**_

Lorsque j'ouvre enfin les yeux, je tombe sur un plafond vert hideux. _Moniteur cardiaque... Intraveineuse... ohh, poche de sang, pas bon ça... draps blancs bon marchés... longs doigts, gracieux, enroulés autour des miens. Sherlock !_

Je tourne la tête de son côté, et je me trouve plongé dans un regard inquiet, d'une couleur presque vert-gris sous cette lumière.

"- John." Une vague de soulagement dans sa voix.

"- Comment je vais ?"

"- Tu as perdu beaucoup de sang. Le couteau a entaillé ton artère fémorale, mais nous t'avons vite fait un garrot. Ils te laisseront peut-être rentrer à la maison, demain." Il soupire, frottant le dos de ma main contre sa joue mal rasée. "Je t'interdis de me refaire un coup pareil, John. Je... Je ne sais pas ce que ferais si...si..."

"- Arrête, Sherlock." Je reprends ses mots, ceux qu'il m'a dit plus tôt. "Je vais aller mieux, tu te rappelles ? Et nous deux, on va être fantastiques."

Je me compose un sourire vacillant, alors il se baisse, prend mon visage en coupe, et dépose un baiser sur mes lèvres, tendrement.

"- Déplace-toi un peu, sur le côté."

Je bouge, roulant légèrement sur mon flanc gauche, avec un élancement de douleur dans ma jambe droite. _(Génial – maintenant, j'ai mal à cette jambe pour une raison concrète.) _Sherlock s'installe près de moi, dans le lit, glisse un bras autour de moi, et me tire pour que je puisse me reposer contre sa poitrine.

Il a l'odeur de son savon préféré, très chère, avec une nuance de produits chimiques (venant sans aucun doute de ses expériences à la morgue), et un parfum subtile, piquant, qui est juste _Sherlock_. C'est cette odeur qui en est venue à signifier_ maison _pour moi. Je plonge mon nez dans son cou, j'y inspire profondément, et ferme les yeux en un soupir. Je dérive vers le sommeil, me sentant en sécurité, me sentant _aimé_.

_À__ suivre…_

* * *

_Ahh l'homophobie doublé de criminalité ne fait jamais bon ménage ^^_

_M'enfin ! John s'en est tiré. Pour ceux qui penseraient qu'il est difficile de mourir d'une blessure à la jambe, détrompez-vous. Si l'artère fémorale est touchée, tu te vide comme un lapin, et assez vite. Et pour savoir pourquoi John a vraiment pensé qu'il pouvait mourir, il faudra attendre les prochains chapitres ! Celui-ci est en avance, parce que je serais très occupée à faire ma valise... Enfin je vais pas vous raconter ma vie, mais pas de panique, je publierai toujours, même en "vacances" !  
_

_Ah, et si vous constatez qu'il y a des fautes, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler !  
_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 :

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

_**"Qui donc arrive du désert  
comme un nuage de fumée,  
parfumé de myrrhe et d'encens,  
de toutes les épices des marchands ?  
Regarde ! C'est le cortège de Salomon,  
escorté par soixante soldats,  
les plus nobles d'Israël,  
tous portant une épée,  
tous connaissant la guerre,  
ils ont leurs armes à leur côtés,  
préparés aux terreurs de la nuit."  
– Le Cantique de Salomon**_

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

La semaine suivante est presque une épreuve, pour être honnête. Sherlock est transi, attentionné... _étouffant_. Je suis terriblement ému par son amour, sa tendresse, et de voir combien il est maintenant prêt à me dévoiler cette autre partie de lui. Mais sérieusement ? Il est en train de me rendre fou.

L'hôpital m'a autorisé à retourner à la maison un jour après mon hospitalisation, avec une instruction très claire, ménager ma jambe le plus possible durant quelques jours. Sherlock, qui n'a pas quitté ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde mon chevet, acquiesce vigoureusement face aux sommations du Docteur Sorenson. Ensuite il s'engage à les respecter avec engouement.

Lorsque nous rentrons à la maison, au 221B, Mme Hudson nous ouvre la porte, et me couve excessivement. Je tente de la rassurer gentiment, mais Sherlock lui fait la liste de mes restrictions quand nous approchons des escaliers. Mes dents grincent à la sensation d'inconfort de ma cuisse, et à l'instant où mon pied se pose sur la première marche... et je me retrouve raflé par les bras de Sherlock.

"- Hé ! Repose-moi à _terre_, bordel !" Sherlock ne m'écoute pas, il me transporte à l'étage comme putain de _mariée_, et me dépose délicatement sur le canapé. Je lui cogne furieusement l'épaule. "Je t'avais dit de ne plus jamais refaire ça, ordure !"

"- Circonstances exceptionnelles, John. Je ne peux pas te laisser abîmer tes points de suture."

Je lui râle dessus, et il me rit au visage._ Bâtard_.

Et c'est ainsi que s'écoulent les jours suivants. Sherlock tourne sans arrêt autour de moi, me fait du thé, joue mes morceaux préférés au violon, _cuisine_ ! Je ne savais même pas qu'il _pouvait _cuisiner. _("Ce n'est que la chimie, John !")_ Nous passons la plupart du temps enlacés sur le canapé, ou au lit, et_ ça_, c'est vraiment très frustrant. Sherlock est impitoyable, et m'interdit _toutes_ activités physiques. Je suis déjà chanceux si j'arrive à obtenir un baiser langoureux. Je me souviendrais de cogner le Docteur Sorenson lors de ma prochaine visite médicale.

_**oOoOo**_

Cinq jours plus tard, Lestrade a enfin,_ enfin_ débarqué en fin de soirée, avec de la distraction pour Sherlock, un triple-homicide à Covent Garden, toutes portes fermées. Il semble assez surpris de nous trouver tous les deux installés sur le canapé, ma tête reposant sur les genoux de Sherlock et lui, jouant avec mes cheveux, mais après un moment, il parvient à prendre un air indifférent. Sherlock accepte paresseusement de le rejoindre plus tard, sur la scène de crime, puis il s'emballe aussitôt que Lestrade est repartit.

"- Les meurtres en chambres closes sont juste divins, John. Délicieux ! Je vais chercher un taxi, tu devrais..." son expression se voile, il est consterné, toute activité frénétique cesse. "Oh. Il vaudrait mieux que je reste avec toi, pour être sûr que tu vas bien. Je vais rapidement rappeler Lestrade et..."

"- Pour l'amour du ciel, Sherlock, arrête de me _couver_ ! Je suis un grand garçon, je suis parfaitement capable de me faire une tasse de thé, ou d'aller chercher mon ordinateur tout seul ! Mon rendez-vous médical est demain matin, et tu sais que le Docteur Sorenson supprimera mes restrictions."

Je lève une main pour stopper la protestation de Sherlock, que je vois naître sur ses lèvres.

"Et ne l'oublie pas, Sherlock. Je suis un docteur, sérieusement ! Tu penses que je sais pas qu'elles sont mes propres limites ?" Il a l'air si déconfit, que je m'en sens affreusement coupable. "Écoute, amour, j'apprécie ce que tu as fait pour moi. Personne ne pourrait se vanter d'avoir été si bien traité. Mais tu deviens trop anxieux et agité. Là, tu as enfin une chance de sortir et de faire ce que tu fais le mieux. Alors, _va _! Je me débrouillerai tout seul."

Son sourire "c'est-parti-pour-un-Tour" court sur ses lèvres, et il traverse la pièce avant de placer ma tête entre ses deux mains. Un baiser violent, le plus passionné que nous avons eu depuis l'agression, un splendide ballet entre lèvres et langues, puis il disparaît en un tourbillon sombre. Je m'assieds, le souffle coupé, sur le canapé, tentant de me remettre de ce baiser.

Nom de Dieu. Je crois qu'il va falloir que je débute quelques recherches. Une fois que j'aurais reçu le feu vert du Docteur Sorenson, j'ai comme l'impression qu'il me faudra savoir quelques trucs concernant le sexe entre hommes.

_**oOoOo**_

Après avoir pris une bière dans le frigo, je m'allonge sur le canapé avec mon ordinateur portable. Je veux m'assurer que les premières relations sexuelles que Sherlock aura avec moi soient le plus agréable et le plus sûr possible. Être médecin aide bien évidemment, de connaître l'anatomie et les limites du corps masculin, enfin, ils ne nous pas vraiment enseigné l'aspect sexuel de l'anatomie, à St. Bart's. Donc internet apparaît comme une bonne base, pour commencer – de nos jours tout semble être rattaché au sexe sur internet.

Me préparant à tomber sur des images explicites, je tape les mots "sexe gay première fois" sur Google. Je suis réellement surpris par les réponses – il n'y a pas autant de liens pornographique que ce que je pensais. En fait, il y a pas mal de pages pleines de conseils, blogs, et quelques sites proposant l'aide de sexologues, ou vendant des livres. Ce n'est pas aussi horrifiant que je ne l'avais craint.

Deux heures plus tard, j'ai découvert un bon nombre d'informations vraiment utiles. Que Dieu bénisse internet – j'aurais préféré tombé raide mort sur le sol que d'avoir eu à trouver les réponses à mes questions en me rendant dans un sex shop. Il me restait néanmoins quelques courses à faire, mais rien ne nécessitant que je me rende à Soho.

Après deux ou trois notes misent sur mon carnet, les recommandations de marques, je supprime mon historique de navigation. Je sais que Sherlock peut tout retrouver rapidement, mais il ne faut pas non plus lui faciliter la tâche, n'est-ce pas ?

_**oOoOo**_

Le soleil commence tout juste de se lever à l'Est, lorsque Sherlock se glisse dans le lit, à mes côtés, s'enroulant autour de moi jusqu'à ce que mon dos épouse parfaitement son torse chaud. Ses mains et ses pieds, en revanche, ne sont _pas_ chauds, j'halète quand ses doigts froids caressent mon ventre.

"- Mon Dieu, Sherlock ! Tes mains sont gelées !"

J'entoure ses doigts de mes paumes, pour leur transmettre de la chaleur. Je colle la plante de mes pieds sur le dessus des siens, tentant de les réchauffer aussi. Sherlock ronronne comme un chat et se blottit davantage, tout en plongeant son nez contre mon cou.

"Alors, cette affaire ?"

"- Résolue."

"- Hmmm… tu as fait vite."

Nous restons silencieux durant quelques minutes, et je replonge peu à peu dans le sommeil lorsqu'il prend de nouveau la parole.

"- John."

"- Oui, amour ?"

"- Ce n'est pas la même chose quand tu n'es pas là."

Je me souris à moi-même, enroulant son bras autour de moi.

"- Tu m'as manqué aussi."

Nous dormons jusqu'à peu près 10 heures du matin.

Après un rapide petit-déjeuner fait de thé et de pain grillé, que nous mangeons dans un calme agréable tous les deux dans la cuisine, Sherlock s'en va à Scotland Yard pour faire part de ses conclusions à propos de l'affaire de la nuit dernière. Mon rendez-vous avec le Dr. Sorenson est à 11 heures 30, ensuite, je suis supposé rejoindre Harry à 13 heures, pour déjeuner. Quand elle a été mise au courant pour l'agression, elle a insisté pour que l'on se voie, alors j'ai arrangé le coup, à contre-cœur, pour éviter qu'elle ne vienne à l'appartement. J'aime ma sœur, mais notre relation se porte mieux si je contrôle la durée de nos rencontres. Si elle venait à l'appartement, elle abuserait de l'accueil, m'entraînerait dans un débat, et irait même jusqu'à (que Dieu m'en préserve) provoquer une dispute entre elle et Sherlock, encore. Ces deux-là sont comme chiens et chats, et Sherlock fait toujours…

_Merde_. Je ne lui ai pas encore dit à propos de Sherlock.

Ça promet d'être un déjeuner intéressant.

_**oOoOo**_

Le Dr. Sorenson me confirme ce que je savais déjà. Que j'ai bien récupéré, et que je peux reprendre _tout _type d'activité. Je passe à la pharmacie ensuite, et achète quelques articles, ceux de ma recherche de la veille. Puis enfin, je me dirige vers le restaurant où je dois déjeuner avec Harry, enfin maintenant je cours car je suis en retard.

Je réalise en arrivant que j'aie fait une erreur de calcul. J'ai choisi ce restaurant japonais en pensant qu'ils ne servent que de la bière et du vin, ainsi le choix d'alcool serait limité pour Harry. Puis je me souviens du saké, et soupire. Bien que oui, ce soit du vin, ça peut être _fort_. Je m'apprête à trouver une Harry bourrée.

À ma grande surprise, Harry est sobre, et est en train de boire une bouteille d'eau. _Impressionnant_. Elle bondit et m'attire dans un câlin au moment où je débarque à notre table, m'examinant avec soin.

"- Eh bien, Johnny, tu ne ressembles pas à un homme qui s'est pris un coup de couteau."

Je lui fais un large sourire en m'installant.

"- On a très bien pris soin de moi cette semaine."

Elle incline sa tête blonde vers moi, les yeux brillants et intéressés.

"- Oh ? Tu vois de nouveau quelqu'un ? Parle-moi d'elle alors."

L'arrivée propice du garçon me sauve un instant. Nous commandons nos plats (poisson grillé pour moi, sashimi pour Harry). Une fois qu'il repart, son regard attentif revient sur moi.

"- Johnny ? Tu n'as rien à me dire ?"

Nous y voilà.

"- Oui, je suis avec quelqu'un. C'est tout à fait sérieux, réellement. Ça me rend vraiment heureux."

Elle laisse échapper un crissement excité, et plusieurs têtes se tournent vers nous dans le restaurant. Merci Seigneur, elle est sobre, sinon elle aurait été beaucoup plus bruyante.

"- Allez, dis-moi ! Qui est cette mystérieuse femme ? Accouche, Johnny !"

"- Ummm… ben, en fait ce n'est pas une femme."

Elle reste figée un instant, puis lâche un autre cri.

"- Toi espèce de _chien_ ! Maman va nous en vouloir. Sa dernière chance d'être grand-mère s'envole. Depuis quand tu m'as rejoint, de l'autre côté de la barrière ?"

Je roule les yeux.

"- Pourquoi il doit toujours y avoir une 'barrière', Harry ? Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde ressens le besoin de te dire 'indiquer votre orientation sexuelle ici s'il-vous-plaît – vous n'avez le droit choisir qu'une seule boîte' ? On ne peut pas tout simplement aimer la personne que l'on aime, sans étiquette ?"

Harry me fixe, secouant la tête.

"- J'aimerais que ça fonctionne ainsi, Johnny, mais tu sais comment sont les gens. Enfin, je ne vais pas te taquiner la dessus… pour l'instant." Elle sourit malicieusement. "Je veux juste en savoir plus à propos de cet homme merveilleux qui t'a fait basculer vers le côté obscur."

"- C'est Sherlock."

Son sourire s'efface si vite que ça pourrait en être comique, si je n'étais pas au courant de ce qui va suivre. Un orage se forme sur son visage, elle se penche sur la table, face à moi.

"- _Sherlock_ ! Sherlock Holmes ? Tu couches avec ce _Foutu Sherlock Holmes _?"

"- Écoute Harry, je sais que vous deux vous ne vous appréciez pas…"

"- On ne s'apprécie pas ?" Sa bouche se tord en une affreuse grimace. "Sherlock Holmes est un arrogant, égoïste, grossier, méprisant _trou du cul_ Johnny ! Tu ne peux pas honnêtement penser qu'une relation avec lui peut marcher ! Il n'est pas capable d'être inquiet. Tout ce qu'il va faire, c'est te blesser !"

Je soupire, pinçant l'arrête de mon nez avec mon pouce et mon index, et serrant les lèvres pour refouler les furieuses répliques qui me viennent à l'esprit. Garder son calme est important lorsque l'on discute avec Harry.

"- Harry, je sais que tu veux bien faire. Et oui, Sherlock peut être toutes ces choses à certains moments – plus particulièrement quand il se retrouve face à quelqu'un menaçant mon bien-être."

Harry ne me quitte pas des yeux, son ton claque.

"- Est-ce que tu sous-entends que _Sherlock_ pense que _moi _'je suis une menace pour ton bien-être', Johnny ? Oh, c'est _hilarant_, venant de l'homme à cause duquel tu t'es fait poignarder la semaine dernière !"

Je lève une main en vue de calmer le jeu, pour essayer de l'arrêter avec ses remarques insultantes, tenter de lui faire comprendre.

"- Harry, Sherlock voit combien je suis contrarié quand toi et moi… on se dispute. Il voit à quel point ça me tracasse, et ça le tracasse _lui_. Tu trouves ça étonnant qu'il se montre hostile envers la personne qui me rend ainsi ?"

Ses sourcils sont toujours froncés vigoureusement, mais elle ne vide plus son sac, et n'attaque plus, donc peut-être qu'il y a une chance pour que l'on s'en sorte.

"Écoute, j'ai besoin de me laver les mains avant que le repas n'arrive. Je reviens tout juste de chez le médecin. Tu veux bien que l'on en discute raisonnablement lorsque je reviens ?"

Je lui souris, usant de mon _adorable sourire de petit-frère_ que je n'ai pas utilisé depuis des années. Ça marche. Elle laisse échapper un petit rire contrarié, et acquiesce. Je m'excuse et m'en vais trouver les toilettes.

_**oOoOo**_

Je me tiens devant le lavabo, en quête d'une serviette pour me sécher les mains, lorsque j'entends une voix teintée de suffisance.

"- Quel hasard ! John… Wilson, c'est ça ? _'L'ami'_… de Sherlock Holmes ?"

_Ce salopard de Sebastian Wilkes._

Je fais appel à chaque once de contrôle qui se trouve en moi, il faut que je sois capable de penser avant d'agir. Je me retourne, lentement, je me sens devenir rigide, en position militaire.

"- C'est _Watson_, en fait."

"- Watson, oui, bien sûr." Ce connard prétentieux se regarde dans le miroir, vérifiant si son apparence est toujours soignée et élégante, celle que ce doit d'avoir un banquier qui réussit. "Bien, bien, bien. Comment allez-vous ? Et les affaires du détective consultant, ça avance ?"

J'acquiesce froidement, la mâchoire crispée. J'ai du mal à me convaincre de continuer à lui parler. Je lutte déjà tant contre d'horribles images mentales de Sherlock se faisant violenter par ce monstre sans-cœur.

Il reprend la parole.

"Comment _va _notre ami _commun_ ?"

Est-il complètement fou ? Je n'ai pas imaginé son accentuation sur le '_commun_'. Cet enfoiré _veut _me faire savoir qu'il s'est fait mon petit-ami. Je ne sais pas quel jeu il pense être en train de jouer, mais il n'a sûrement aucune idée d'à quel point, là, tout de suite, je suis proche de commettre un meurtre.

"- Mon _petit-ami_ va parfaitement bien, merci." Je me rapproche de lui, rendant ma stature la plus menaçante possible. "Et Wilkes, si vous ne voulez pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose de fâcheux, vous ne contacterez plus jamais, _jamais _Sherlock."

"- C'est quoi _votre_ problème, Watson ?" Il a ce petit sourire satisfait, un sourcil arqué face mon ton hostile. "Oh, _c'est ça_, le taré vous a dit à quel point il aimait que ce soit violent, à l'époque où il était avec moi ? C'est pour ça que vous êtes énervé comme ça ? Il vous a expliqué, cette façon que j'avais de le prendre profondément, jusqu'à ce qu'il demande grâce ?"

_Nous y voilà_. Je n'ai absolument aucune idée de ce qui a traversé l'esprit de ce dingue, avant qu'il ouvre la bouche, mais en tout cas, j'ai bien l'intention de la lui fermer.

M'avançant encore, je saisis Wilkes par sa ridicule cravate d'homme présomptueux, et le fait violemment pivoter jusqu'à ce que son dos entre en collision avec les lavabos. Glissant rapidement un pied derrière une de ses chevilles, je la frappe, et il tombe à la renverse, à moitié sur le comptoir. Il lutte pour ne pas s'effondrer sur le sol, incapable de rester sur ses pieds, à cause de l'angle étrange qu'ont prisent ses jambes. Agrippant toujours sa cravate, je le pousse encore plus, à en tordre son bassin, je plante mon visage face au sien, je le regarde de haut. Malgré une différence de taille encore clairement présente, son souffle respire la peur et la crainte suite à mon attaque.

"- '_Aimait que ce soit violent_' ? Vous êtes sérieusement en train de me dire que Sherlock a _voulu_ se faire _violer _?"

"- Violer ? Il _voulait_ tout ça ! Cette petite putain aime quand ça fait mal–"

Je défonce l'arrière de sa tête contre le robinet. Du sang rouge, brillant s'écoule dans l'évier, mais je ne m'en sens pas du tout désolé.

"- Écoutez-moi bien, Sebastian Wilkes. Vous avez _violé_ Sherlock, à plusieurs reprises, et vous en êtes même vanté devant une salle pleine de témoins, une fois, allant jusqu'à leur offrir une chance de le violer eux aussi. Il n'a aucune prescription pouvant empêcher de vous traîner en justice pour viol."

Il a le visage presque violet maintenant, lutte pour réussir à poser un pied à terre, et est incapable de respirer librement, parce que j'ai la main mise sur sa cravate et sa gorge.

"- Vous ne pourrez rien prouver." Il s'étrangle. "C'est sa parole contre la mienne, et tout le monde sait ce qu'il est. Personne ne pourrait croire un cinglé comme lui, face à moi."

La rage me possède. Je me bats encore pour reprendre le contrôle, mais si dans le processus il _arrivait _juste que sa tête rencontre puissamment le robinet, _encore _une fois… ça ne serait pas bien grave, n'est-ce pas ?

Je m'arrange pour gérer ma voix.

"- Vous n'êtes pas sans connaître l'influence de la famille Holmes, toutes les accusations qu'elle portera _seront _entendues. Et Sherlock travaille très étroitement avec pas mal d'inspecteurs de Scotland Yard, je suis donc certain que, si cette histoire remontait à la surface, ils seraient extrêmement curieux de faire votre connaissance."

Je resserre ma prise autour de sa gorge un instant de plus, et je peux voir la panique dans ses yeux, quand il se débat pour respirer. C'est pour ça que je garde cette partie de moi-même sous contrôle. Il est dur de résister à ce besoin pressant de l'étrangler, sans m'arrêter.

Mais j'y résiste. Je relâche de peu ma poigne, puis abaisse mon visage, plus près, au point que mon nez s'appuie durement contre le sien. Je peux sentir les relents de wasabi dans son souffle. Je parle à voix assez basse, le plus froidement et impitoyablement possible.

"Une autre chose dont tu devrais te souvenir, Wilkes. Avant de rencontrer Sherlock, j'étais dans l'armée. Je suis un tireur d'élite, et j'ai amassé pas mal de compétences, comme savoir tuer un homme de manières diverses et variées. J'ai déjà tué des _soldats – _je n'aurais donc _aucun_ effort à fournir afin d'abattre un bourge dans ton genre. _Est-ce qu'on s'est bien compris ?_"

Il opine spontanément. Je libère la cravate et le bouscule avec force, il chute sur le sol. Après m'avoir fixé un instant, il bondit sur ses pieds.

"- Ça tu vas le regretter–"

Il n'a pas le temps d'en dire plus. Avec un élan dont je n'ai jamais fait preuve de toute ma vie, je le frappe, et atteint sa pommette droite, sentant avec satisfaction l'os se briser sous mon poing. Le coup le propulse furieusement contre le miroir. Il percute de nouveau sur les lavabos, et s'écroule, étourdi, par terre.

J'apparais devant lui, et rencontre son regard une dernière fois.

"- Je ne me répéterai plus, reste le _plus_ loin possible de mon petit-ami."

Je me retourne, vérifie mon apparence dans un des miroirs, arrange mes cheveux, puis m'en vais rejoindre ma sœur pour déjeuner.

_**oOoOo**_

Harry avait encore bonne quantité d'arguments, tous m'encourageant à ne pas essayer de me lancer dans une relation avec Sherlock. Il m'est très difficile de la convaincre de ma sincérité, de mon amour envers cet homme impossible. Comment décrire le charme vif-argent et la beauté de Sherlock Holmes ? Comment puis-je faire comprendre qu'il a ce merveilleux cœur, profondément enterré sous cette armure d'épines ?

Le plus étonnant, c'est que ce qui semble faire pencher la balance en ma faveur est, parmi toutes les personnes vivantes sur cette planète, Sebastian Wilkes. Alors qu'Harry et moi finissons de manger, il passe près de notre table, arborant une contusion rapidement devenue violette, et une visible frayeur saisit sa face entière. Il détourne son regard, et s'éloigne rapidement en boitant. Sans ciller, je le suis du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte du restaurant, puis j'en reviens à ma table, pour trouver Harry et son regard malicieux.

"- Je m'interrogeais sur les égratignures que tu as le long de tes doigts, Johnny. Tu n'es pas un petit peu trop vieux pour les bagarres dans les toilettes ?" Elle sourit avec fierté, savourant la surprise sur mon visage. "Quoi ? Il n'y a que Sherlock qui peut déduire des trucs sur les gens ? Ce mec s'est sauvé comme un chien battu, et toi tu as l'air d'avoir accompli… un… un… _acte héroïque_ ou un truc dans le genre. L'air d'un parfait Superman, petit frère."

Je lui rends son sourire, puis demande avec inquiétude.

"- Tu crois qu'il est possible que Sherlock ne remarque pas mes doigts ?"

Elle rit.

"- Aucune chance. C'était…" elle fait un geste vague, vers l'endroit où a disparu Wilkes. "… à cause de Sherlock ? C'est à cause de lui que tu t'es bastonné dans les toilettes ?"

Je confirme, et lui explique.

"- Harry, ce profond salopard là-bas, est la raison pour laquelle Sherlock à tant de problèmes avec les autres. Et il est foutument chanceux d'être encore en vie à cet instant. Je n'avais jamais été si proche de tuer quelqu'un depuis un bon bout de temps."

Harry m'étudie pendent un moment.

"- J'espère que Sherlock à conscience de la chance qu'il a de t'avoir, Johnny. La prochaine fois que je le verrai, je lui dirai. Le week-end prochain ça te va ?"

"- Pour faire quoi ?"

"- Un dîner ? Toi et Sherlock, je vous invite à dîner ?"

Je sais que ça va être un pari risqué, et que cette soirée terminera probablement en désastre, mais Harry essaye de me soutenir, et sa signifie beaucoup pour moi.

Je souris.

"- Ça sonne bien."

_**oOoOo**_

Le taxi s'arrête devant le 221B Baker Street. Je sors et le paye, puis je me tourne, pour finalement rester un instant à regarder l'entrée. Derrière cette porte se trouve l'homme que j'aime, l'homme pour qui je me suis battu une bonne partie de l'après-midi, contre Harry et Sebastian Wilkes.

Mais maintenant, je vais faire face au génie lui-même, et j'espère qu'il ne va pas découvrir ce que j'ai fait plus tôt. J'entre, et monte les escaliers, jusqu'à l'appartement.

En passant la porte du salon vide de toute présence humaine, je retire ma veste et mon écharpe, puis les accroche sur le porte-manteau. Les affaires de Sherlock y sont déjà suspendues. Les portes coulissantes donnant sur la cuisine sont fermées, donc je m'en approche et donne de légers coups sur la vitre, avant de les faire coulisser.

_Ohhhhhh. _

Je me demande pendent un instant si je ne me suis pas trompé de cuisine. Toutes les surfaces sont propres, luisantes, il n'y a aucune expérience chimique de visible, et la table _(nettoyée !)_ est préparée pour deux. Des petites bougies posées dans des coupelles en verres brillent sur chaque partie libre, et _Les Quatre Saisons _de Vivaldi est joué légèrement en fond, par un ipod posé sur son socle, dans un coin de la chambre. Je suis figé sur le pas de la porte, ébloui.

Sherlock émerge de sa (notre ?) chambre. Il porte un jean noir, moulant _(nom de Dieu, ce jean !)_, et cette chemise violette qui laisse échapper sa gorge magnifique. La lueur des chandelles embrase sa peau si claire, ça me fait penser aux peintures de Botticelli. Il me sourit légèrement.

"- Bienvenue à la maison, John."

_À suivre..._

* * *

_**Note de l'auteur**__ :_ _Le sexe arrive, promis. Au prochain chapitre, nous deux amis S'y. Mettrons !_

_**Note de la traductrice** : Et voilà ! Premier coup dans la tronche de ce satané Sebastian ! Et pour ceux qui penseraient qu'il s'en sortira juste avec ce séjour programmé à l'hôpital : Je vous promet que non !_

_Je vous gate beaucoup en ce moment je trouve hein !_


	6. Chapter 6

_**(1) **__J'ai inversé de mon propre chef la différence gauche/droite présente dans la version originale, car en re-visionnant, je me suis rendue compte que John frappe avec la main droite. Donc c'est plus logique._

* * *

Chapitre 6 :

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

_**"Mon aimé est beau et éblouissant,  
si extraordinaire parmi les milliers d'autres.  
Son visage est le plus pur des or**__**,  
**__**ses cheveux ondulés et aussi noirs que les plumes d'un corbeau.  
Ses yeux sont comme des colombes reposant près d'un ruisseau,  
posés tels des joyaux, ils baignent dans le lait.  
Ses joues semblables à des lits de fleurs offrent leurs parfums.  
Ses l**__**èvres pareilles au lys ruisselant**__** de myrrhe.  
Ses bras sont des bracelets d'or parés de topazes.  
Son corps est fait d'ivoire poli, décoré de lapis-lazuli.  
Ses jambes sont des piliers de marbre posés sur l'or pur.  
Il est majestueux, comme les grands cèdres du Liban.  
Sa bouche est la douceur même, il n'est que délice.  
Il est mon amour, il est mon ami, filles de Jérusalem."  
– Le Cantique de Salomon**_

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

Je suis sans voix, mon regard traverse la cuisine rangée et emplie de chandelles. Sherlock sourit, visiblement amusé par mon expression abasourdie. Alors que je reste figé, l'esprit trop embrouillé pour trouver les mots adéquats, la sonnette retentit. Sherlock bondit pour aller ouvrir.

"- C'est ce que j'ai commandé chez Angelo. Surtout garde cette expression, je reviens vite."

Il fonce vers les escaliers, et je l'entends discuter avec Billy, devant la porte d'entrée. Puis il revient au galop, montant les marches deux par deux.

"Je t'ai pris des lasagnes. Je sais que tu aimes la façon dont elles sont préparées chez Angelo. Est-ce que j'ai tout bon ?"

"- Oui pour les lasagnes, c'est parfait. _Tout_ est parfait, Sherlock. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies fait tout ça… _pour moi_."

"- Qui de mieux pour le faire, John ? Je pense que tu l'as mérité, après la semaine que tu viens de passer."

Il recule une chaise, autour de la table, et la désigne d'un coup de tête. Au moment où je m'installe sur la chaise offerte, il saisit une bouteille de vin rouge, déjà ouverte, et en verse un peu dans le verre devant moi, avant de se servir lui-même.

"Alors, comment s'est passé ce déjeuné avec Harry ? Combien de verres de saké a-t-elle bu ?"

"- Il se trouve qu'elle n'en a bu aucun." Je m'apprête à prendre mon verre de vin avec ma main droite**(1)**, et me souvenant des égratignures, j'utilise ma main gauche à la place. En espérant qu'il ne l'a pas remarqué, je continue. "Nous dînons avec elle le week-end prochain. Ça ne te dérange pas ?"

"- Donc tu lui as dit pour nous, si j'ai bien compris ?" Sherlock à l'air d'en douter quand il s'assoit sur une autre chaise. "Je suis surpris qu'elle soit d'accord pour passer du temps avec moi. Elle n'est pas vraiment ma plus grande fan."

Je repose mon vin, et tends ma main gauche pour couvrir la sienne.

"- Elle a fait certaines… remarques… concernant ta personnalité, mais après c'est à peu près passé. Elle essaye de me soutenir. Elle sait ce que sait de sortir du placard."

_Et elle a été très impressionnée par l'état de ton "ex" quand il est sorti des toilettes après moi._

Sherlock hoche la tête, tout en semblant pensif.

"- Très bien. J'essayerai de 'garder mon opinion pour moi', comme tu me le demandes si souvent."

"- J'apprécierais grandement."

Il se lève, et s'en va ouvrir les sacs venant de chez Angelo. Tout en transférant habilement la nourriture dans les plats, il me demande.

"- Comment s'est déroulée ta visite de suivi avec le Dr. Sorenson ?" Il se tait durant quelques secondes, puis ajoute. "Est-ce que tu vas assez bien pour pratiquer toutes sortes… d'activités physiques ?"

_Comment une phrase si parfaitement innocence telle que "pratiquer toutes sortes d'activités physiques" peut me donner l'impression d'avoir d'énormes papillons commençant à battre des ailles dans mon ventre ? Ça doit avoir quelque chose à voir avec cette voix coulant tel du chocolat fondu._

"- Oui, il était d'accord avec ce que je t'ai déjà dit, Sherlock. Je guéris très bien, et devrais être en mesure de faire tout ce qui ne me cause pas d'inconfort."

Il dépose les plats sur la table, et retourne s'asseoir. Élevant son verre de vin, il l'incline vers le mien, pour porter un toast.

"- À ton _très_ bon rétablissement alors, John Hamish Watson."

Je vois son clin d'œil, par-dessus le bord de son verre. J'approche mon propre verre pour lui retourner le toast.

"- Et à mon fabuleux petit-ami, qui a tellement bien pris soin de moi cette semaine, Sherlock Sherrinford Holmes."

Je lui souris largement.

Sherlock repose son verre si vite que du vin éclabousse la table, il fulmine.

"- _Enfoiré de Mycroft_ _!_ Je n'arrive pas à _croire_ qu'il te l'ait dit. Depuis combien de temps est-ce que tu connais mon deuxième prénom ?"

Je ris beaucoup trop fort pour réussir à lui répondre. Il me contemple durant quelques instants, puis son expression passe à un mélange assez drôle, entre irritation et plaisir.

"- C'est ce que je suis ? Ton petit-ami ?"

Je parviens à réprimer le reste de mes rires, puis je tends de nouveau ma main pour prendre la sienne.

"- Eh bien, je dirais que tu es beaucoup plus qu'un simple ami, tu ne penses pas ?"

Son sourire est éblouissant, il tire ma main pour l'embrasser… et se fige complètement.

"- John, qu'est-il arrivé à _ta main ?_"

_Et merde. J'ai oublié d'utiliser ma main gauche. _Sherlock examine mes phalanges, puis scrute mon visage, comme si il était sur une affaire et qu'il observait à coup de rayon X. Je suis silencieux, extrêmement conscient que tout ce que je pourrais dire lui apporterait plus d'éléments. Je n'ai pas réellement envie de lui parler de la confrontation que j'ai eue avec Sebastian Wilkes. J'espérais passer une soirée romantique, avoir une chance de faire un tant soit peu avancer nos relations physiques. Dire à Sherlock que j'ai attaqué son monstrueux "ex" rendra difficile l'ascension vers ce but. _Bon, très bien._

"John, je t'ai posé une question. Il est évident que ça ne vient pas de ton rendez-vous avec le Dr. Sorenson, et, sachant que tu as prévu un dîner avec elle, sans compter que tu n'es pas le type d'homme à battre sa sœur, je doute que cela vienne d'Harry. Alors, _comment est-ce arrivé ?_"

Je soupire, me relève, et avance doucement la main que j'ai de libre. Je la déplace jusqu'à la poser un instant sur une de ses joues, pour le rassurer, je ne vais nulle part. J'attrape nos assiettes, les déposes dans le four et l'allume à basse température, puis saisis la main de Sherlock, encore une fois, je l'entraîne dans le salon, et nous nous asseyons tous les deux sur le canapé.

"- Sherlock, il s'est passé quelque chose aujourd'hui, dont je dois te parler. Je suis désolé, ça va probablement te contrarier, et c'est pourquoi je n'ai rien dit jusqu'à maintenant."

L'expression de Sherlock est si calme, son regard est fermement concentré sur mon visage. Il tient toujours ma main droite dans la sienne, et ses doigts longent délicatement mes phalanges, comme si il les examinait en braille.

"En déjeunant avec Harry ce midi, je suis… tombé sur quelqu'un."

Je baisse les yeux un moment, le besoin d'échapper à l'intensité de son regard nacré.

"- _John_."

Sa voix est si profonde, si exigeante, que j'en suis pétrifié. Je le fixe de nouveau, et plonge dans ses yeux perçants.

_Allez. On y va._

"- J'ai vu Sebastian Wilkes."

Sherlock fait partit des personnes les plus pâles que je n'ai jamais vus. Sa peau est aussi blanche que du lait, ou de la porcelaine, si lisse et si claire. Mais là, je suis stupéfait de voir toute couleur quitter son visage. Je ne pensais pas qu'il lui était possible d'être encore plus pâle. Ses lèvres pincées en deviennent blanches.

"- _Que s'est-il passé ?_"

"- Sherlock, tout va bien. Arrête de me regarder comme ça !"

De ma main libre je dégage les boucles tombant sur son front, tentant de chasser ce regard qu'il me porte. Il penche la tête et sa mâchoire, qu'il serre, m'indique que j'ai intérêt à vider mon sac _tout de suite_.

"- Il s'est adressé à moi, et a fait certaines remarques assez déplaisantes à ton propos. Je lui ai ordonné de rester loin de toi, et… eh bien, j'ai peut-être usé d'un peu de ma force, pour me faire comprendre."

Sherlock est médusé.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par user de… 'force', exactement ?"

Je me mords les lèvres, le regard abaissé.

"- Hmmm… Je suis pratiquement certain de lui avoir brisé une pommette. Et également presque sûr que son crâne aura besoin de points de suture. Son dos ne lui permettra probablement pas grand-chose non plus. Puis il aura sans doute la gorge assez sensible durant un jour ou deu–"

Je suis brusquement coupé par deux lèvres chaudes s'écrasant contre les miennes. Je me retrouve sur le dos, écrasé sur les coussins du canapé par un détective consultant complètement excité. Ses mains sont partout, caressant mon visage, descendant sur mes côtes, empoignant mes hanches, m'entourant pour saisir mes fesses. Sa langue quémandeuse envahit ma bouche, se jette sur la mienne. Puis il brise le baiser et trace un chemin brûlant de ma mâchoire à mon oreille, me laissant haletant.

Sa voix est si rauque, profonde à mon oreille, et m'envoie un sensationnel frisson qui parcours ma colonne vertébrale.

"- _John_. Tu es _extraordinaire_ ! Jamais personne n'a été de mon côté, ne s'est battu pour moi, comme tu le fais."

Il dévale ma gorge à coup de langue et de morsures, puis s'arrête pour me laisser un nouveau suçon. Ensuite il s'éloigne, et ancre son regard dans le mien.

"- Je peux t'emmener dans la chambre ?"

Tout mon souffle me quitte d'un seul coup. J'entoure son visage de mes mains, l'embrasse lentement, et lui demande :

"- Tu es sûr ?"

Son sourire _juste-pour-John_ est magnifique, à m'en bouleverser.

"- Il n'existe rien dont je n'ai été aussi sûr de toute ma vie."

_**oOoOo**_

Quand nous entrons dans la (notre ?) chambre de Sherlock, je suis ébahi. La cuisine n'était rien comparée à ça.

Au moins quatre douzaines de bougies de plus brillent faiblement, la couverture du lit est rabattue, et _nom de Dieu_ des pétales de roses le recouvrent. J'entends toujours Vivaldi en fond. J'ai l'impression d'être dans un roman à l'eau de rose.

Je me tourne vers Sherlock, et le vois en train de me sourire, avec une pointe de fierté dans l'expression.

"- Selon Angelo, les bougies ça rend plus romantique."

J'explose de rire.

"- Il semblerait qu'Angelo avait tout compris bien longtemps avant que je ne comprenne moi-même."

"- Ça veut dire que tu aimes tout ça, alors ?"

"- _Si j'aime ça ?_ Tu es stupéfiant, Monsieur l'homme incroyable."

Je l'attire vers moi, et l'abaisse pour l'embrasser. Ses bras chauds encerclent ma taille, et me collent contre lui. Mes lèvres s'ouvrent pour lui, et il glisse avec douceur dans ma bouche. Je plonge dans le baiser, répondant avidement, mes mains parcourent son dos long et mince. Je les abaisse davantage, jusqu'à ses fesses appétissantes, que j'agrippe franchement. Sherlock glousse dans ma bouche.

"- Pardonnez-moi, Monsieur, mais il me semble que vous avez les mains sur mon postérieur."

Je me mets à pouffer.

"- Peut-on m'en vouloir ? Tu as les fesses les plus magnifiques, de toutes celles que j'ai vues, _de toutes_ _!_ Ça m'a rendu fou durant toute la semaine. Chaque fois que tu te retournais, ou te penchais pour ramasser quelque chose, _c'était là_ _!_" Je presse fermement les fesses en question. "Maintenant je peux enfin avoir les main dessus. Je pense que tu vas devoir t'habituer à moi et mes mains baladeuses pendent un moment."

Sherlock rit doucement, puis soupire, contractant sa prise autour de moi. Il m'entraîne dans un câlin serré, et j'enlace ses hanches de mes bras, savourant d'être si près de lui.

"- Je t'aime, John." chuchote-t-il à mon oreille. "Ce que j'ai avec toi – je ne savais même pas qu'il était possible de ressentir tout ça. Je me suis isolé si longtemps, et je ne suis pas sûr du tout d'être bon pour toi." Son rire a le goût de la culpabilité. "Nous ne sommes ensemble que depuis huit jours, et tu t'es déjà fait poignarder à cause de moi."

Je le serre encore plus fort contre moi, quelques secondes, puis je me recule pour le regarder dans les yeux. Ils sont d'un étourdissant bleu azuré à la lueur des bougies. _Mon Dieu, qu'il est magnifique._

"- Sherlock, tu n'as pas compris que tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit jamais arrivé ?" Je fais courir ma main sur sa joue rasée, et le rapproche encore pour un long, doux baiser. "J'étais si seul avant de te rencontrer, je ne vivais presque plus. Tu as tout changé, tu as illuminé ma vie, et lui a rendu toutes ses couleurs. Je te dois _tout_."

"- _John_."

Sa voix est rauque, cassée. Ses bras m'attirent encore plus près contre lui, pour me repousser ensuite, et lui permettre de capturer mes lèvres, en un baiser violent.

Mon corps répond immédiatement et ardemment. Le désire enflamme le creux de mes reins, et j'insinue un genou entre les jambes de Sherlock, me pressant contre son aine. Je peux y sentir une chaude, dure et grandissante pression, je gémis entre ses lèvres.

Ses mains sont entre nous maintenant, s'affairant sur les boutons de ma chemise. Je suis son idée avec des doigts tremblants, et nous nous dégageons mutuellement les épaules, recouvertes par les deux chemises. Je romps le baiser, nous sommes tous deux haletants, je fais cheminer ma langue, de sa mâchoire jusqu'au lobe de son oreille.

Ses doigts glissent partout sur mon torse, puis il s'arrête en atteignant la cicatrice en forme d'étoile, sur mon épaule gauche. Son attention détournée, il continue de caresser cette cicatrice de sa main gauche, pendant que sa main droite serpente un peu plus loin pour trouver la plus grosse, celle en forme de Y, juste au-dessus de mon omoplate.

Sherlock retrace timidement mes cicatrices, de la pulpe de ses doigts, savourant leur texture, mémorisant les surfaces irrégulières. Il étudie de près celle qui se trouve sous ma clavicule, avec la même concentration aiguisée que sur une scène de crime. Sa tête plonge, et il l'embrasse doucement, presque avec respect. J'halète en frissonnant, profondément ému par la tendresse de ce geste.

Il murmure.

"- Comment est-ce arrivé ?"

"- Notre unité s'est retrouvée au beau milieu d'une fusillade. Un des marines, Danny Foley, a été touché à la cuisse. J'ai couru jusqu'à lui, et vu que la balle avait atteint son artère fémorale, il se vidait de son sang. J'étais en train de lui faire un garrot, quand c'est arrivé."

J'avale ma salive, et ferme mes yeux face au souvenir de cette souffrance. Nous restons silencieux durant un moment. Finalement, je laisse tout sortir, ne voulant rien d'autre que d'en finir avec cette histoire, et en revenir au _bonheur _d'être perdu en Sherlock, qui m'a toujours aidé à laisser ce funeste jour derrière moi.

"Ça a été comme si… j'avais été heurté par un poids-lourd. Tout est devenu blanc pendent une minute, et je ne pouvais penser à rien d'autre que la douleur. Après, ma vue c'est éclaircie, et j'ai réalisé que Danny était en face de moi. Il respirait à peine, tout autour de lui, le sol était inondé de son sang. Je n'avais pas mis le garrot à temps. Quand le reste de l'équipe médicale nous ont retrouvés, il était trop tard. J'étais étendu là, _inutile_, et j'avais regardé un des hommes dont j'avais la charge, se vider de son sang."

Je peux sentir la main de Sherlock dans mes cheveux, qui me caresse, m'apaise. Il ne dit rien, il m'attire juste entre ses bras et m'enlace. Pour un homme clamant n'avoir aucune capacités relationnelles, aucunes émotions, il sait pourtant exactement quoi faire. Et il est la seule personne, _l'unique_, à le faire bien.

Tous les psychologues, tous les docteurs, _tout le monde _ressent le besoin de me rassurer en entendant cette partie de ma vie. Tous à me dire que je n'ai pas été inutile, que j'étais blessé, et que je n'aurais pas pu faire plus.

_Je le sais déjà ça. _Ça ne change rien de me dire, mentalement, que j'ai sauvé des douzaines de vies en Afghanistan. Ça ne change absolument rien de savoir que j'ai été blessé parce que je voulais sauver une vie de plus. J'ai encore mal d'avoir échoué à sauver Danny Foley. J'aurais toujours mal.

Sherlock est le premier à comprendre à quel point ces mots "rassurants" sont futiles. Il est le premier à savoir qui je suis réellement, à comprendre ma façon de penser.

Il est mon putain de _miracle_.

_**oOoOo**_

Sherlock m'embrasse gentiment une fois de plus, m'éloignant de l'Afghanistan, me ramenant à Londres, à Baker Street, à lui. Quand est-ce qu'il est devenu le centre de l'univers ? En fait, j'ai été aspiré par son champ gravitationnel, et à partir de ce moment-là, mon existence toute entière s'est mise à tourner autour de ce merveilleux, brillant, fantastique cinglé. Et pour rien au monde je ne voudrais que ça change.

Le cinglé en question souffle dans mon oreille à cet instant même, chuchotant _"John"_, avec une voix si chaude que ma libido se remet soudainement en service.

J'encadre son visage et unis nos lèvres, avec force, un véritable ballet. Ensuite je libère cette bouche, me déplace vers son cou, et aspire durement sur ce point sensible où la nuque devient épaule. Le souffle de Sherlock se saccade à ce geste. Je continue à lécher et mordiller sa clavicule pendant que, mains sur ses hanches, je l'allonge sur le lit.

Je défais sa ceinture, et déboutonne son jean. Il gémit en sentant mes mains glisser sous son pantalon, à l'arrière, et se retrouver pleines de ses fesses si excitantes. Quand je ressors mes mains pour les passer sur la douce peau de son dos, le jean ouvert commence à descendre le long des fines hanches, je l'aide donc à finir sa course, jusqu'aux chevilles. Je relève doucement Sherlock pour qu'il se retrouve assis sur le matelas, puis j'enlève ses chaussures, ses chaussettes et enfin son pantalon, le laissant avec et pour tout, un boxer en soie bleu nuit.

Ses doigts sont sur ma propre ceinture maintenant, et il me débarrasse promptement de mon jean, chaussures et chaussettes également. Ses mains deviennent hésitantes en arrivant sur la bande de mon sous-vêtement noir, et il déglutit difficilement, son regard remontant jusqu'à moi, ses yeux sont incroyables.

"- John ? Je… Je ne sais pas comment… ça, je ne l'ai pas fait depuis si longtemps, et…je…je…"

"- Ssshhhh."

Je l'embrasse avec tendresse, puis pousse sur ses épaules, pour le rallonger sur le lit. J'attrape le bord de son sous-vêtement et le fait glisser vers le bas, Sherlock lève le bassin pour que je puisse le lui retirer.

_Ohhhh_. Son corps est _sublime_. Il est entièrement fait de plats, d'angles, de légers muscles et d'albâtre. Bien que me sentant plutôt conscient de mon petit ramollissement côté tour de taille, j'ôte mon caleçon, et remonte sur le lit. Les yeux de Sherlock me suivent, et le désir, ainsi que l'amour que j'y lis, me montrent que lui aussi, aime ce qu'il voit.

Je grimpe à califourchon sur sa taille, tout en posant mes mains de chaque côté de sa tête, pour pouvoir me pencher et flatter sa bouche avec la mienne. À l'instant où je sens ses bras encercler mes hanches, j'étends mes jambes de toute leur longueur, pour que nos corps soit pressés ensemble, l'un contre l'autre, de nos torses à nos genoux. Le sentir contre moi est extraordinaire, sa peau si chaude contraste avec sa froide apparence.

_Merde_. Il tremble encore. Exactement le même tremblement que j'ai vu la toute première fois, quand il revit ce drame dans sa tête, dès que les choses deviennent trop intenses. Je ne dois pas laisser ça arriver.

Je roule encore pour que nous nous retrouvions allongés face à face, sans jamais m'arrêter de l'embrasser. Il grogne et tente de me faire remonter sur lui, mais je résiste sans y mettre trop de force, et j'essaye de me reculer, pour couper court à notre échange.

"Sherlock…mmmf… attend une minute. II y a quelque chose dont je dois te parler."

Il relâche sa prise sur moi. Je m'éloigne un petit peu, calé sur mon coude, faisant courir l'autre main de son épaule à sa taille. Il ronronne de plaisir à ça.

"J'ai fait pas mal de… eh bien, je suppose que tu appellerais ça, _recherches_, à propos du… du sexe entre hommes. Même sur ce que ça implique." Il hausse un sourcil, mais ne dit rien, alors je continue. "Il me semble qu'aucun d'entre nous n'aie d'expérience significative dans ce domaine."

Sherlock roule des yeux.

"- John, je ne suis pas vraiment innocent."

"- C'est _précisément _ce que tu es, Sherlock. _Innocent_. Le total d'expérience sexuelle que tu as a été avec un homme violent et abusif. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'est une relation romantique, _voulue_."

Sherlock baisse les yeux, incapable de fixer les miens. Je remonte son menton avec prévenance, au point qu'il ne puisse plus éviter mon regard, je plonge profondément dans ces impressionnants lacs aux reflets bleus-gris.

"- N'aie jamais l'impression de ne pas pouvoir me regarder, Sherlock. Il n'y a rien, absolument _rien_, dont tu dois avoir honte."

Il acquiesce, et l'expression dans ses yeux… _Seigneur, je mourrais pour cet homme_. Je me penche et dépose doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes, chastement.

Je prends une faible inspiration, et reprend :

"Donc, il s'avère que le 'sexe gay' n'englobe pas réellement qu'un seul acte. Corrige-moi si je me trompe, mais j'ai l'impression que tu penses… que le sexe anal est l'acte sexuel _de facto_. N'est-ce pas ?"

Sherlock rougit, _partout_, de la naissance de ses cheveux jusqu'aux orteils, ce qui est vraiment adorable. Et divertissant. Et _excitant_.

_(Du calme, John.)_

"- J'ai aussi pratiqué le sexe oral, John."

"- Ok. Bien. Bon… pas d'autre type d'expériences sexuelles ?"

Il secoue la tête. Je ne suis pas surpris.

"- Et… tu n'as jamais été celui as _profité _de ces deux… actes, c'est ça ?"

"- Tu sais vraiment, vraiment comment créer une ambiance, John."

Sherlock rit. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'en rire avec lui, mais j'essaye franchement d'être sérieux, alors je m'arrange pour contrôler mon débordement.

"- Désolé d'en parler comme si j'examinais un patient, mais je veux juste connaître tous les faits avant que nous ne commencions.  
Sherlock, il existe plein d'autres hommes gays dehors, qui n'ont encore jamais pratiqué le sexe anal. Du tout. Jamais. Et il y ceux qui le font fréquemment, certains qui sont uniquement soit 'au-dessus' ou 'en-dessous', et d'autres qui sont polyvalent de ce côté. Il y en a aussi pas mal qui se contentent uniquement des frottements. Et bien sûr, il y a le sexe oral également.  
En d'autres termes, amour, nous n'avons pas besoin de faire _quoique ce soit_ qui te rendrait mal à l'aise, il y a un tas d'autres possibilités. Et nous pouvons toujours parler de ce dont tu es incertain."

Ses yeux opalescents sont grands ouverts, légèrement teintés d'amusement.

"- Eh bien, John, tu as assurément été minutieux dans tes recherches."

Mes doigts s'en vont fondre sur une de ses joues, puis je laisse ma main tracer son chemin, de plus en plus bas, passant par son cou, continuant sur sa poitrine.

"- Bien, voyons voir à quel point je suis bon en pratique, qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?"

Je ne cesse de caresser le corps de Sherlock, longuement, l'enflammant. Il essaye de reproduire mes mouvements, parcourant mon torse de ses mains, mes hanches, mes cuisses. Nous nous embrassons encore, nos baisers sont doux, langoureux, et rien n'empêche nos mains d'errer sur le corps de l'autre. J'adore la sensation du bout de ses doigts, tranchants et calleux, vagabondant à leur aise le long de ma peau, explorant chaque parcelle, comme si il voulait tout mémoriser.

J'effleure tel une plume la fine ligne de poils noirs qui démarre sous son nombril, s'épaississant au fur et à mesure de ma descente. La respiration de Sherlock s'intensifie lorsque je laisse mes doigts vaguement frôler son sexe à moitié dur. Je suis renversé par l'effet juste sensationnel qui afflue en moi, en sentant cette peau velouté.

Le plus lentement possible, j'approche entièrement ma main et enveloppe l'érection de Sherlock. Son souffle se coupe, il pousse contre ma main. Je déglutis avec difficulté afin de réprimer la réaction de ma propre aine.

Me remémorant des sensations que j'apprécie, je l'agrippe plus fermement, et me met à caresser son prépuce. Je fais rouler mon pouce contre la perle de liquide séminale qui se trouve au bout, et Sherlock gémit, roulant sur son dos et rejetant sa tête en arrière. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lécher et mordre ce cou si long, si gracieux, tout en le caressant. Le volume sonore du cri qui en résulte me fait sincèrement espérer que Mme. Hudson n'est pas là.

Je me déplace sur sa gorge, déposant des baisers et mordillant jusqu'à sa poitrine. Quand ma langue se retrouve à jouer avec un de ses tétons, Sherlock glapit, il s'arque sur le lit, puis s'affaisse en une grave et profonde plainte. J'avance plus au sud, savourant la peau de son ventre plat, au goût salé. Tout en me rendant plus bas, ma langue dessine des cercles aériens le long de ses hanches, et enfin sur le pli entre aine et cuisse. Il gémit de plus en plus fort et peine à respirer. Il est temps.

J'essaye le plus fort possible de ne pas avoir peur de le faire. Il est difficile de rester concentré sur ce que je fais, quand une voix dans ma tête ne cesse de hurler _'le sexe de Sherlock ! Oh mon Dieu tu es réellement sur le point de sucer Sherlock !'_.

_Sérieux, John. Reprend-toi. C'est pas le moment pour une crise d'identité sexuelle. Il s'agit de Sherlock là__._

Très bien. Me baissant, je taquine le gland exposé avec ma langue, goûtant le soupçon de liquide salé présent sur sa fente. _C'est différent. Mais... c'est agréable, aussi. _Alors que je prends l'entière tête gonflée dans ma bouche, glissant ma langue sur le frein, j'entends Sherlock haleter fortement :

"- John ! _John !_"

Je lève les yeux vers lui, et je me demande comment j'ai fait pour ne pas venir là, maintenant.

Il est si _magnifique _putain. Ses boucles, noires, sont éparpillées sur l'oreiller, ses poings serrent les draps, de part et d'autre de son visage, et sa peau est rougie par l'excitation. Ses yeux sont fermés, ces cils noirs projettent de sombres ombres sur ses fabuleuses pommettes.

Le souvenir d'un tableau de William Rimmer, _Evening : Fall of Day_, me reviens d'un coup. Mon camarade de dortoir à l'Université, l'avait accroché à son mur, et je ne serais pas surpris si d'immenses ailes pleines de plumes surgissaient de Sherlock. Il ressemble à un ange déchu, complètement débauché, tombé sur terre.

Bien sûr, l'ange de William Rimmer n'a pas de _(sublime, ni excitante) _queue.

J'essaye de prendre un peu plus Sherlock dans ma bouche, tout en baladant ma langue le long du pli, entourant son gland. J'enveloppe ses bourses avec mon autre main, les faisant tout doucement rouler, et Sherlock pousse un nouveau râle de plaisir. Après ça, je me laisse appuyer une de mes phalanges contre son périnée, et il laisse échapper un véritable _mugissement_, se cambrant devant moi. Encouragé, je tente de le prendre encore plus dans ma bouche.

_Hah. Reflex nauséeux. Pas bon._

Je me recule un peu, mes paupières chassant les larmes réflexes involontaires de mes yeux, et ma main ré-entoure sa hampe, travaillant de concert avec ma bouche toujours en mouvement. Je ne suis pas une _gorge-profonde_, et ce n'est sans doute pas la meilleure fellation du monde _(oh, Seigneur, je fais une fellation à Sherlock __– la ferme, John !)_, mais Sherlock semble apprécier.

Je lève les yeux vers lui.

_Ohhhh._ Il me regarde. Les pupilles de ses yeux écarquillés sont dilatées au maximum, noires, par l'excitation, et sa bouche si sexy, à damner un saint, forme un O parfait. J'intercepte son regard, l'apercevant à travers mes cils, sans arrêter mes mouvements, et au moment pile où nos yeux se croisent, nous gémissons tout les deux.

"_John !_" Ses mains agrippent convulsivement les draps. "Je veux... J'ai besoin de... _quelque chose_..."

Je grogne autour de lui, et resserre assez ma prise, le caressant plus vite.

Et il vient, totalement abandonné.

"John ! _Joohhnnn !_"

_Eh ben, c'est certainement une nouvelle sensation._

Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire de ces soudaines gorgées brûlantes, et les avale juste finalement. Je ne cesse pas ma caresse lorsque les répliques du plaisir l'atteignent, jusqu'à ce qu'il halète et n'attrape ma main pour l'arrêter. Il s'agit clairement d'un talent que je vais devoir perfectionner.

Il me remonte pour m'embrasser, puis me serre fort, si fort dans ses bras, il est en train de pleurer. _Oh mon Dieu, je l'ai fait pleurer !_

"- Sherlock ? Ça va ?" Je prends son visage entre mes mains, effaçant avec des baisers, les larmes s'échappant de ses yeux résolument fermés, j'effleure ses joues avec mes pouces. "Sherlock, amour, j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?"

"- Non, non !" Sa voix est chargée de sanglots. "Non, John, tu n'as rien fait de mal. Je suis désolé – je ne sais pas ce qui m'est arrivé. Ma respiration est devenue toute drôle."

"- Tu pleures, Sherlock. Pourquoi ? "

"- Je pleure ?" Il lève une main, et se rend compte de l'humidité sur son visage. "Je _pleure_."

Je souris face à la complète stupeur qu'il affiche.

"- Comme c'est étrange." il murmure.

Puis il lâche un grognement, avant de m'attirer encore plus près, et de m'embrasser passionnément. Ses mains se déplacent sur mon dos, et descendent jusqu'à saisir mon derrière afin de me coller le plus possible contre lui.

Ma propre érection, plutôt diminuée à cause de la panique m'ayant saisit en avisant les larmes de Sherlock, se fait de nouveau remarquée et demande de l'attention. Je me retrouve, moi, à me frotter contre la hanche de Sherlock, pendant le baiser, et ce que cette friction me fait, c'est incroyable. La langue de Sherlock pille littéralement ma bouche, et je me frotte plus durement contre lui, gémissant de plaisir.

Sherlock sent l'urgence de mes mouvements, et il empoigne mes fesses plus fort, accentuant la pression sur mon sexe. J'accélère encore, et tout d'un coup, je jouis, lâchant un cri dans le baiser et en me déversant sur ses hanches, en jets réguliers.

_**oOoOo**_

Nous sommes paisiblement allongés dans le lit _(notre lit !)_, Sherlock à posé sa tête sur mon torse, nos bras et nos jambes sont emmêlés. Mes doigts passent distraitement à travers ses boucles soyeuses, sentant les cheveux humidifiés par la sueur, sécher sous leurs caresses.

Une des choses les plus surprenantes parmi la totalité de cette expérience, c'est de voir à quel point Sherlock est _câlin_. Si je me l'étais imaginé avant, j'aurais supposé qu'il est le type de personne à quitter immédiatement le lit pour prendre une douche, puis ensuite s'attaquer sans attendre à l'activité suivante, quoi qu'elle puisse être. C'est une agréable découverte, de voir qu'après le sexe, Sherlock est si tactile, presque collant.

Je déteste devoir briser cette magie, mais je suis affamé, et je peux sentir notre repas qui patiente toujours dans le four.

"- Sherlock ?"

"- Hmmm ?" Il plonge son nez dans mon cou, me resserrant davantage.

"- Même si j'aimerais rester ainsi pour toujours, j'ai réellement besoin d'aller aux toilettes, et j'ai faim. Est-ce qu'on peut aller manger ce merveilleux dîner que tu as préparé pour nous ?"

Sherlock bouge, se rassoit, et me sourit de sa haute position.

"- Je peux tout apporter ici, et comme ça on pourrait manger sur les plateaux ?"

"- Non, on va manger dans la cuisine, puis on reviendra au lit... pour le _dessert_."

Le sourire de Sherlock se charge de malice.

"- Excellente idée, John. Je veux explorer chacune des parties de ton corps."

"- Nous ferions mieux de manger vite, alors."

_À suivre..._

* * *

_Héhé ! Voilà pour cet avant dernier chapitre !_

_Le lien pour la peinture à laquelle John pense sera sur mon profil, ou vous pouvez directement chercher sur internet._

_Vont-ils réellement entamer ce "dessert" ? Faudra attendre la semaine prochaine pour le savoir !_

_Sinon, voilà la raison pour laquelle John, qui en plus de cela est médecin rappelons-le, à pensé qu'il pourrait mourir, à cause du coup de couteau. Lorsque l'on se retrouve dans la même situation (bon pas exactement la même), que quelqu'un qui en est mort, bah on s'inquiète._

_Ah ! Et quand John demande à Sherlock si il n'a jamais été le "profiteur" des actes sexuels cités, il veut dire dans le sens "en jouir". Et manifestement Sherlock ne sais pas ce qu'est le plaisir ^^_

_Voilà voilà ! Ce chapitre est publié en avance pour l'anniversaire de **Shir **=) Joyeuse anniversaire ma petite ^^_

_À bientôt !_


	7. Chapter 7

**_IMPORTANT ! _**_Comme le hasard dans le monde des acteurs fait bien les choses, voici Sherlock et Sebastian à l'Université. Attention, j'ai trouvé ça hier, vous allez être choqués (et Seb à toujours ce regard malsain O_o et on voit bien que Sherlock est plus jeune que lui ! Et oui, ce sont bien les mêmes acteurs, le film se nomme "Hawking") :_

media. tumblr. "com" "/" tumblr_lr761cUqHM1qk2n6x. png

media. tumblr. "com" "/" tumblr_lr7620VCWZ1qk2n6x. png

_Retirez les espaces et ajoutez le "com" ainsi que le "/" indiqué sans les guillemets bien sûr._

Chapitre 7 :

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

_**"Ma tête est couverte de rosée,  
mes cheveux trempés par la moiteur de la nuit.  
J'ai retiré mes vêtements – dois-je les mettre à nouveau ?  
J'ai lavé mes pieds – dois-je les encore les salir ?  
Mon aimé pousse sur la poignée,  
et mon coeur entame une danse pour lui.  
Je me lève pour lui ouvrir, de mes mains goutte la myrrhe,  
de mes doigts elle coule, sur la tête de la clé."  
– Le Cantique de Salomon**_

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

Heureusement pour nous, les lasagnes sont toujours aussi chaudes, alors Sherlock et moi nous installons devant ce délicieux repas, dans notre cuisine brillante de propreté. Mes yeux parcourent la pièce avec admiration.

"- Qui aurait pu croire que notre cuisine est si belle quand elle est propre ? Nous devrions vraiment essayer de la garder comme ça, tout le temps. Ça fait du bien de pouvoir manger à table, comme des personnes civilisées, au lieu de devoir contourner des expériences chimiques ou des morceaux de corps humains."

Sherlock ronchonne.

"- Tu mangerais probablement sur un plateau, devant une quelconque émission de télévision à la noix, même si la cuisine était toujours aussi parfaite, et tu le sais très bien."

Je lui donne un coup de pied sous la table.

"- Au moins, moi, je mange."

Sherlock mord un morceau de lasagne gargantuesque, et le mâche exagérément.

"- Mais moi aussi."

"- Presque pas assez souvent."

"- Je te l'ai répété une centaine de fois, John – le corps est juste un moyen de transport."

"- Et _je_ _te_ _l'ai_ répété une centaine de fois, tu dois entretenir tout type de transport. Voitures, avions, trains... et les _corps_. D'ailleurs..." et je me recule sur ma chaise pour le détailler délibérément. "... j'aime assez 'l'engin' que tu balades ici, et je veux qu'il reste dans la meilleure condition."

Sherlock rougit une fois de plus, et je me souviens de son rougissement complet de tout à l'heure. Une chaleur bien connue envahit mon aine en m'imaginant le revoir de nouveau, là _maintenant_, s'étaler sous cette robe de chambre bleue.

Je dépose ma fourchette, lèche mes lèvres, puis ajoute :

"En parlant d'engin, après le dîner... tu pourrais peut-être _m'offrir _une virée."

La mâchoire de Sherlock s'écrase presque sur la table, il est complètement bouche-bée face à moi, figé.

"- John, je...je ne... je ne suis pas vraiment sûr d'être prêt pour... pour que tu...me fasses... ça."

Il est pratiquement rouge vif maintenant, et je retrouve cette satanée _peur _dans ses yeux.

"- _Non !_ Sherlock, je ne veux pas... je plaisantais... je voulais juste... _Oh, sérieux_, ça ne devrait pas être si foutument gênant. Nous devrions nous sentir à l'aise en parlant de tout ça."

Je soupire, et attrape sa main.

"Sherlock, la raison pour laquelle tu trouves le sexe douloureux est parce que tu n'as eu aucune préparation, aucun lubrifiant, rien pour rendre ça plus facile. Il y a certaines étapes à franchir avant qu'une pénétration ait lieu, et une grande quantité de lubrifiant peut parfois être utilisée."

Je passe mes doigts sur le dos de sa main, doucement, et continue.

"Je ne ferais rien si tu n'es pas prêt pour. Jamais. _Jamais_, Sherlock. _Tout_ ce que je voulais c'est que, peut-être pour cette fois, on pourrait essayer... eh bien, je me suis demandé... je _voudrais_ savoir comment se serait de... _te _sentir en _moi_."

Cette fois, c'est moi qui rougis furieusement.

Les yeux de Sherlock sont écarquillés, et ses pupilles dilatées si rapidement que je peux difficilement y apercevoir ne serait-ce qu'une nuance de gris. Il déglutit durement, et bredouille à voix basse.

"- Je n'ai... jamais fait ça."

"- Je sais, moi non plus." Je lui souris démesurément. "Mais, deux hommes qui s'amusent à courir après des tueurs en série à travers Londres peuvent sûrement se lancer dans l'inconnu, non ?"

Il a son petit demi-sourire maintenant, ce lui qui est tout gêné et si charmant.

"- Je suis toujours prêt pour une nouvelle aventure avec toi, John."

_**oOoOo**_

Après mangé, nous faisons la vaisselle, Sherlock émet ses habituelles complaintes en l'essuyant. _("C'est une tâche inutile, John ! Elle séchera sur l'égouttoir !")_ Je nous sers ensuite un autre verre de vin chacun, et Sherlock s'approche de moi, me tirant à lui pour un long, profond baiser.

"- John, pour ce qui s'est passé plus tôt..."

Sherlock s'arrête, cherchant visiblement ses mots. C'est fascinant à voir cette fois-ci – Sherlock est toujours, toujours plein de verve, et le plus souvent avec une remarque acerbe sur le bout de la langue. Le voir lutter pour finir une phrase, ça ne se voit pas tous les jours.

"... Je n'en avais aucune idée, John. Je n'ai jamais pensé que le sexe pouvait être comme ça. Maintenant, je comprends pourquoi tout le monde est si obsédé par ça, et pourquoi tous dépensent tant de temps, quitte à mettre leurs objectifs de côté, pour pouvoir en obtenir. Je veux te remercier. Ça a été... vraiment très instructif."

"- Mais de rien."

Je lui réponds en souriant, puis commence à glousser un peu.

"Bien entendu, _c'était_ là tout mon plan, Sherlock, te conduire vers la lumière." Je ris complètement. "Tel était le but de toute cette machination. Je pense en faire un nouvel article pour mon blog. Quel titre je pourrais lui donner ? 'Élargissement d'horizons pour Sherlock Holmes : Le sacrifice d'un Blogueur ?', 'Route vers l'Apprentissage : L'éveil à la sexualité d'un Détective Consultant ?', qu'en penses-tu ?"

Sherlock me relâche, reprend un des torchons à vaisselle, et me frappe sévèrement l'avant-bras avec.

"- Crétin !"

"- Ne commence pas quelque chose que tu ne peux pas terminer." Je l'avertis, mettant la main sur un autre torchon, et lui rendant le coup.

Quand on a été dans une équipe de rugby à l'Université, et donc passé des années à se changer dans les vestiaires avec les autres joueurs, on apprend à manier une serviette comme un fouet. Un rictus au bord des lèvres, j'use de ce vieux talent, fouettant avec netteté le postérieur de Sherlock.

"- Ow ! _John !_"

"-Ahh, tu veux bien donner, mais pas recevoir, hein, Sherlock ? Tu aurais dû y penser avant de t'attaquer à un ancien talonneur en rugby."

Je lui donne un autre coup, sur la cuisse cette fois-ci.

Subitement, les torchons volent un peu partout, chaque coup ponctué de cris du genre "Hey !", "Batârd !" et "Abruti !" ainsi que de fous éclats de rire. Nous nous pourchassons à travers le salon, passons rapidement par la cuisine, puis courons vers les escaliers. Je fais une retraite tactique en bas des marches, pour ensuite me retourner et lancer une autre offensive contre Sherlock, dans l'entrée, au moment où il me rattrape, nous rions aux éclats.

"- Allons, allons ! _Les garçons !_"

Nous nous retournons pour trouver Mme Hudson, se tenant devant sa porte, les mains sur les hanches. Elle est en robe de chambre, et semble incontestablement en colère.

"Je suis si contente – absolument ravie, en fait – que vous soyez enfin ensemble, tous les deux. Et je suis certainement partie pour devoir allumer ma radio ce soir, comme ma chambre se trouve juste sous la vôtre, mes chéris. Néanmoins..." elle semble grandir d'un coup, croisant les bras en nous regardant. "... je suis beaucoup moins enchantée d'avoir l'impression que des éléphants s'amusent à monter et descendre les escaliers, après minuit, en hurlant comme une bande de vandales."

Sherlock et moi baissons la tête, honteux.

"- Désolé, Mme Hudson." soufflons-nous en choeur, comme deux ados pris en train de faire l'école buissonnière.

Elle a l'air de s'adoucir, et là, Sherlock et moi faisons l'erreur de nous regarder.

Ses cheveux sont ébouriffés, sauvagement éparpillés autour de sa tête, comme le duvet d'un pissenlit, ses épaules sont tendues vers le bas, et une moue si timidement mutine est collée sur son visage. Je suis juste _à côté _d'un Sherlock de 10 ans, comme si il venait juste d'émerger d'une machine à voyager dans le temps, en provenance d'un quart de siècle plus tôt.

Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je commence à pouffer. L'expression de Sherlock n'a pas de prix, un sourire coupable apparait sur ses lèvres, puis il se met à rire lui aussi. Ça y est – nous craquons tous les deux, partis dans un énorme fou rire, nous tenant l'un l'autre pour ne pas tomber.

Mme Hudson se tient toujours devant nous, secouant la tête, essayant de garder un air désespéré... et échouant. Elle nous rejoint, riant tendrement, avant de soudainement de nous attirer dans un furieux câlin collectif.

"- Vous êtes si sains l'un pour l'autre." dit-elle, et elle nous tapote avec un affectueux sourire. "Ça a vraiment pris beaucoup de temps, mais je suis heureuse que vous ayez finalement compris ce que nous autres savions déjà. Mais maintenant, pourquoi ne remonteriez-vous pas là-haut pour trouver quelque chose de _silencieux_ à faire ?"

Sherlock et moi rions toujours un peu.

"- Oui, Mme Hudson."

"- Nous sommes désolés, Mme Hudson."

Elle s'en retourne à son propre appartement, puis jette un dernier regard par-dessus son épaule, en nous lançant un clin d'oeil.

"- Je m'en vais de ce pas retourner à ma chambre et mettre la radio, les garçons. Passez une bonne nuit."

Rosissant un peu, Sherlock et moi nous sourions, et saluons ensemble.

"- Bonne nuit, Mme Hudson."

_**oOoOo**_

Nous sommes de retour dans notre chambre, dans notre lit _(__**notre**__ lit !)_. L'embarrassante conversation concernant les méthodes de préparation et les positions s'est terminée, et nous avons passé en revue les articles que j'avais achetés à la pharmacie. Il nous a fallu un certain temps pour en finir avec les rires nerveux et la timidité que la précédente discussion a engendrée, mais au final, le désir a repris le dessus.

Là, nous sommes emmêlés, entourés par les bras et les jambes de l'autre, essoufflés et haletants, savourant le frottement et le glissement de nos peaux l'une contre l'autre, c'est extraordinairement bon. Je me sens maintenant _ridicule_ d'avoir un jour été contre ça. Je ne me suis jamais aussi _bien_ senti avec quelqu'un. Je n'ai jamais été si _proche_.

Une des mains de Sherlock descend pour mollement attraper puis caresser mes testicules. Mon bassin s'élève contre lui. Ses doigts effleurent mon périnée, pour ensuite glisser encore plus loin, et déposer un touché presque fantôme contre mon anus. La décharge qui me frappe en plein dans l'aine me fige complètement. Je replie un genou pour lui permettre un meilleur accès, et me mords la lèvre en le sentant tracer de légers cercles autour de mon entrée, puis il appuie un peu plus.

M'embrassant une fois encore, il s'éloigne et se rassoit. Il tend le bras vers les éléments que nous avons placés sur la table de nuit, s'empare d'une petite bouteille de lubrifiant et d'un préservatif. Il se rallonge près de moi.

"- J'espère que je serais à la hauteur."

"- Tu t'es sortiras très bien." Je lui souris, le laissant voir tout l'amour et toute la confiance que j'ai pour lui. "Et nous allons être fantastique, tu te rappelles ?"

Son _sourire-juste-pour-John_ éclaire la pièce.

"- Oui, nous le serons."

J'approche son visage pour le plonger dans un sérieux, intense, et interminable baiser. Aussitôt relâché, il me rallonge avec douceur sur le dos, enduit ses longs doigts élégants d'une quantité généreuse de lubrifiant, et fait monter et descendre sa main sur mon sexe, de la base jusqu'à mon gland. Je gémis en m'agrippant fermement aux draps, puis je sens ses doigts humides se faufiler vers la raie de mes fesses, et légèrement tourner autour de mon entrée. Il la contourne, taquine, et je réalise être en train de pousser contre ses doigts, cherchant plus de pression. Sherlock fait entrer le bout d'un de ses doigts.

Je sens mon corps se contracter autour de l'intrus, alors je m'évertue à me relaxer. Sherlock m'embrasse langoureusement, avant de commencer à lentement bouger son doigt, d'avant en arrière, prenant soin d'y aller le moins vite possible.

Je suis agréablement surpris de sentir combien ça commence à être érotique. Je n'avais absolument aucune idée de la sensibilité de mon corps à cet endroit-là. Comment ai-je pu vivre presque 40 ans sans avoir conscience de ça ?

Sherlock fait glisser un second doigt en moi, c'est inconfortable durant un moment, mais c'est _bon _également, quelque chose de plus que satisfaisant. Il les enfonce un peu plus loin cette fois, toujours en un lent va-et-vient, avec des mouvements de ciseaux, étirant doucement mes muscles sans oublier de caresser mon sexe de temps en temps, à l'aide de sa main libre.

D'un seul coup, le bout de ses doigts effleurent de peu une grosseur qui m'envoie une sensation véritablement écrasante dans tout le corps, et je laisse échapper un cri à cause du plaisir choquant que ça m'apporte. Il a trouvé ma prostate. L'effet est extraordinaire, presque comme si il avait trouvé un moyen de masser _l'intérieur _de mon sexe, derrière mon frein. Il fait entrer un troisième doigt, frôlant de nouveau ma prostate avec l'un d'entre eux, alors j'halète puis je me tords et _nom de Dieu_ c'est _insoutenable_. Mon érection devient immédiatement raide comme la pierre, je suis aussi dur que je ne l'ai jamais été de toute ma vie. _Comment j'ai pu vivre sans connaître ça ? _Mais Sherlock retire délicatement ses doigts, et je gronde à la subite sensation de vide.

"- Sherlock, _s'il-te-plaît_ !"

Il lutte avec le préservatif, je l'aide donc à le mettre, en voulant désespérément plus, j'ai besoin de sentir de nouveau cette sensation en moi. Je dépose du lubrifiant sur mes doigts, et en enduit tout le long de sa hampe, le faisant gémir et tressaillir dans ma main.

Sherlock s'agenouille au-dessus de moi, et remonte maladroitement ma jambe gauche sur sa hanche, côté droit, avant de se placer devant mon entrée. Puis lentement, avec précaution, il pousse contre, la douce extrémité entre, puis le reste de son sexe, beaucoup plus large, m'étire douloureusement. Je lâche un râle lourd, il cesse tout mouvement durant quelques secondes, puis commence à se retirer. Je pose mes mains sur ses fesses, les maintenant pour qu'il reste en moi.

"- Non... bouge pas, laisse-moi juste une minute." je parviens à dire, respirant difficilement. Il accepte sans un mot, et attend que je lui donne le feu vert. Après un petit moment, je lui souffle un "C'est bon."

Lentement, le plus lentement possible, Sherlock avance, glissant au plus profond, jusqu'à ce que finalement, il ne puisse plus aller plus loin.

_Ohhhhhhhhhh._ C'est... _différent._

Les yeux élargis de Sherlock croisent les miens, et nous nous figeons d'un coup. La _signification _de ce moment nous frappe tous les deux, nous restons là, sans un bruit, à nous dévisager, chacun s'assurant que l'autre va bien. En fin de compte, je lui fais un signe de la tête, et resserre mon emprise sur ses fesses.

Sherlock commence à bouger, doucement au départ, puis un gémissement fort et particulièrement obscène franchit mes lèvres. Cette sensation est _indescriptible_. Je me sens si vulnérable, si _exposé_, et pourtant, je ne me suis jamais senti aussi excité, si _primitif_. Chaque poussée me fait geindre, gémir, crier, et je ne peux rien contrôler.

Sherlock se baisse pour capturer mes lèvres, mordiller mon cou, et il fait glisser une main entre nous, pour pouvoir me caresser, mais notre position rend le tout compliqué. Je passe une jambe entre les siennes, et utilise tout mon poids pour nous faire rouler, sans pour autant qu'il ne se retire, puis je me retrouve califourchon sur ses hanches. Je me redresse un peu tandis qu'il ramène ses genoux dans mon dos, pour pouvoir me soulever plus facilement. Il se remet à se déplacer en moi, entourant mon érection de sa main et la caressant fermement.

Putain, c'est incroyable avec cet angle. Son sexe effleure ma prostate à chaque coup, et il continue de me masturber. Je ne vais pas tenir longtemps...

En un cri rauque, j'atteins l'orgasme, me déversant en longs jets blancs sur le ventre de Sherlock, et sa poitrine, et _oh mon Dieu_ sa _joue_ et c'est la _plus merveilleuse sensation de toute ma vie oh je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime tant Sherlock je t'aime..._

Les hanches de Sherlock claquent fortement maintenant, puis il s'enfonce au plus profond de moi en criant d'un seul coup.

"- _John ! Jooohhnn !_"

Sa tête retombe brusquement sur le lit quand il vient en moi, frissonnant.

Je m'effondre sur lui et nous ne bougeons plus, pendant un moment, seule la musique de Vivaldi résonne doucement, du socle de l'ipod, accompagnant nos respirations désordonnées. Finalement je bouge, roulant sur lui jusqu'à retomber sur le lit, le laissant s'extraire.

Sherlock se retourne, le temps de se débarrasser avec peine du préservatif, puis il revient se coller à moi, je l'accueille dans mes bras, l'enlaçant fermement. Nous nous embrassons avec légèreté, avec respect même, savourant cette nouvelle intimité. Puis Sherlock s'éloigne, se collant plus encore juste après, et désignant mon épaule droite comme oreiller. Je l'entoure de mes bras, et plonge ma main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés, déposant un baiser sur son front.

"- Je t'aime."

"- Moi aussi, je t'aime."

_**oOoOo**_

Après un moment à être restés blotti tous les deux, silencieusement, juste à savourer les derniers frissons et à perdre notre souffle dans l'autre, Sherlock s'éloigne assez pour pouvoir encadrer mon visage de ses mains. Ses époustouflantes prunelles argentés s'ancrent profondément dans mon regard, et c'est comme si il pouvait lire mon âme.

"- Je ne suis pas très doué pour ce genre de chose, mais il faut que tu le saches." il murmure. "John Watson, tu es l'homme le plus beau, le plus merveilleux que je n'ai jamais rencontré. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait pour te mériter... en fait, je ne te mérite vraiment _pas_... mais, je remercie toutes les providences existantes de t'avoir fait survivre après t'être fait tirer dessus. Je les remercie de t'avoir fait étudier aux côtés de Mike Stamford. Je suis heureux d'avoir toléré son idiotie ce matin-là, et de l'avoir laissé me gonfler en me parlant du coût de la vie à Londres et des avantages de la colocation. Merci d'avoir accepté de vivre avec moi à Baker Street. Merci pour ton amitié, ta loyauté, ta volonté à vouloir me suivre même lorsque qu'il y a du danger. Et surtout, merci profondément, un énorme merci pour avoir accepté de me faire encore plus confiance et pour avoir laissé notre amitié se développer en quelque chose de plus fort. Je t'aime tellement, John."

_Wow. _Je suis sans voix. De tous ceux qui le connaissent, qui aurait pu savoir que Sherlock est capable de dire ce genre de chose ?

Je me penche, et plonge mes doigts dans ses cheveux soyeux, l'attirant plus près, pour l'embrasser intensément.

"- Sherlock Holmes, tu es incroyable. Un miracle. _Mon_ miracle."

Et nous nous endormons, moi dans ses bras, et lui dans les miens.

_**oOoOo**_

_**Epilogue**_

Le lit est en train de trembler. J'ouvre les yeux, les clignant plusieurs fois, ébloui par les rayons de soleil du matin, pour découvrir Sherlock adossé contre la tête de lit, emmitouflé dans sa robe de chambre bleue, faisant chevroter le matelas tout entier en riant silencieusement. Près de lui, il y a deux tasses de thé fumantes, et sur ses genoux, une énorme boîte pleine de muffins, accompagnés d'une note. Je me redresse, m'appuie moi aussi contre la tête de lit, et me penche pour lire la note tenue par ses doigts fins.

_Les garçons,_

_J'ai pensé que vous auriez sûrement besoin d'un bon petit-déjeuner, après toute l'énergie que vous avez dépensé la nuit dernière. (Sherlock, vous avez intérêt à manger également – ils ne sont pas tous pour John.) Je serais absolument ravie si vous descendiez chez moi, cet après-midi, pour une tasse de thé._  
_Passez une bonne matinée._  
_Avec affection,_  
_Mme Hudson._

_PS : Je suis sortie un moment pour aller acheter quelques boules Quiès. _

Les yeux brillants de Sherlock croisent les miens, et nous éclatons de rire. Son rire, si chaud, si riche, fait bondir mon coeur de joie. Je saute sur mon amant, attendant avec impatience de voir se dérouler une longue et agréable matinée.

~~~  
_FIN_  
~~~

_**Note de l'auteur**__ : Juste pour information. __J'ai basé mon Sherlock sur le Syndrome d'Asperger. Je ne vois pas Sherlock comme un vrai sociopathe/souffrant d'une personnalité anti-sociale. Je pense qu'il manque cruellement de notions en relations humaines, et qu'il a développé sa "sociopathie" comme un mécanisme de défense à cause des nombreuses années passées à être incompris._

_Sherlock appartient à Steven Moffatt et Mark Gatiss, le vrai Sherlock Holmes appartient à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Je ne possède rien. J'en suis triste. Cependant, si jamais Mr Freeman ou Mr Cumberbatch ressentent le besoin de m'appartenir temporairement, je suis sûre que nous pourrions nous arranger._

_Merci énormément à mon adorable beta, Skyfullofstars. Et merci à la merveilleuse MirinthGriffin pour le "nouveau visage, fraîchement sorti d'une boîte" de Sherlock. Merci pour m'avoir laissé te piquer cette phrase =)_

_Lisez s'il-vous-plaît, et laissez des reviews !_

_**Note de la traductrice**__ : Eh bien voilà ! C'est la fin de cette troisième partie qui aura fait naître beaucoup de pulsions meurtrières parmi vous ^^__  
__Je suis plus que ravie d'avoir terminé de publier cette partie, et de vous en faire proftiter.__  
__Pour ceux qui pensent que Sebastian n'a pas assez souffert, rendez-vous pour la prochaine partie __**"Le gardien de mon frère"**__.  
__Pour ceux qui pensent que Mycroft n'a pas assuré, on se voit également pour la suite !  
Et pour ceux qui sont juste accro comme moi aux histoires de __**Sherlock's Scarf**__? Bah à bientôt !_

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews et votre soutien ^^_

_**IMPORTANT !**__ Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous n'aiment pas commencer à lire une fiction qui n'est pas terminée. Sachant que la 5__ième__ partie de la série __**"Aucun autre cœur que le tien"**__, nommée __**"Un vide en ce monde"**__, est toujours en cours d'écriture par __**Sherlock's Scarf**__, j'aimerais savoir si vous préfériez que j'attende qu'elle ait fini, pour commencer à publier. Sachant aussi que cette partie sera plus longue à arriver de ma part, car la rentrée arrive, et que les chapitres sont nombreux. Voilà !_


End file.
